The Wolves of Winterfell
by movienut96
Summary: Lyanna and Torrhen Stark are the twin children of Eddard and Catelyn, both follow the same morals, beliefs and entwining destinies. As friends become enemies and sides are chosen, Lyanna and Torrhen must follow different paths to achieve victory and the safety of their family. In the game of thrones, you win or die, and these wolves do not intend to follow the latter. In re-editing
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ned held his wife's hand as he felt her give birth to his child, he may not have been around for the birth of Robb but he was not going to miss the birth of this one, or any others following him or her. ''You're doing fine Cat'' said Ned trying to give his wife some form of comfort as she kept screaming as she pushed out the babe, but she couldn't hear him as she was too busy at the job at hand. Ned could feel his heart beating twice as fast and his temperature rising as Catelyn kept squeezing his hand, tighter and tighter as minutes went by, no matter how painful it was, it couldn't match the pain that she was feeling.

''Alright Lady Stark'' maester Luwin said as he pulled the babe from Catelyn ''Just one more push and it's all over'', Cat gave out a final loud sceam and then a gasp as she and Ned felt their second child enter the world. Soon after, the cries of an infant filled the room ''Congratulations my lord and lady, it's a girl'' Luwin announced as he wrapped the girl in a blanket then handed her to her mother.

Ned gave out a tear of joy as he looked at the swaddled bud in Cat's arms, even though she had just been born, the girl had auburn hair that seemed like it was ablaze like Cat and Robb, and when she opened her eyes to view the world she had been welcomed to Ned saw her eyes that seemed like they were made of silver, _The perfect mixture of Stark and Tully_ he thought.

''What shall we name her?'' Cat finally asked.

Ned thought _She's beautiful_ as he continued staring at his daughter then thought, _Who besides Cat is as beautiful as my daughter?_

He then had the perfect name, ''Lyanna'' he said with a hopeful look that Cat would also want to honour his deceased sister by naming his firstborn daughter after her.

Catelyn looked at him for a while then smiled and said ''A perfect name'' agreeing with her husband.

Ned smiled and thought _I can't see how this could get better_.

''My Lord, my Lady'' Luwin said interrupting the two's moment with their daughter ''I was wrong, it's not over''.

Ned and Cat tore their eyes from Lyanna and onto Luwin. ''Another?'' Ned asked, Luwin nodded his head answering it all. Cat gave Ned Lyanna then resumed her birthing position, while he held her hand again with Lyanna in his free arm. Catelyn began screaming as she again pushed out her child, while Ned held her hand, Luwin pulling the babe out and Lyanna crying. Minutes of screaming and crying finally ceased, and were soon replaced with the wails of another new-born.

''It's a boy'' Luwin announced, Ned and Cat cried tears of joy as Luwin gave the wrapped babe to Cat. Ned then looked down onto Lyanna who stopped crying as if she knew that her brother had been delivered safely; knowing immediately that these two would share an unbreakable bond.

He then looked at his son, who his wife held closely to her chest with eyes full of unshed tears. Like Lyanna he was a mixture of Stark and Tully but reversed, he had Ned's dark brown hair and Catelyn's bright blue eyes; it was hard to believe that they were both twins.

''Do you want to name him?'' Ned asked, thinking that it was fair to allow Cat to name this one.

Catelyn wondered for a moment then said ''Torrhen'', Ned looked at her then at his son it was clear that he was Stark and should be named after a Stark ancestor.

''A perfect name'' he said looking at Torrhen, then Lyanna and finally Catelyn before kissing her. And so they were Lyanna and Torrhen Stark, the second of their names, second and third children of Eddard and Catelyn Stark.

Years when by and Lyanna and Torrhen both became elder siblings to Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon and it was evident that the two were Starks. While Lyanna had Tully hair and Torrhen Tully eyes, Lyanna had the grey Stark eyes and Torrhen the brown hair, both had the long, lean Stark faces and lean bodies although Torrhen was more muscular and taller. They both also followed their father's code of honour and justice as well as following the Stark words, _winter is coming_, they both knew about the dangers beyond the wall and in the seven kingdoms and believed that it was their duty to protect their family from these dangers, from their father Eddard to their youngest sibling Rickon.

Speaking of family, there wasn't a single member of their family that Torrhen and Lyanna didn't like or get on with. They both had a strong bond with their parents who taught everything that they knew, Ned taught them about the laws of the land, how a man who passes the sentence swings the sword, taught them about the history of the north and occasionally taught them how to fight and fend for themselves. While Catelyn taught the two about the importance of family, how to read and write and even how to dance, although she got quite annoyed when Lyanna refused to sit down with Septa Mordane and learn how to be a' proper' lady but she still loved her.

Both twins got on well with their other siblings, they respected Robb as their elder brother who taught the two everything that he knew, they would protect and defend their sisters Sansa and Arya even when it meant protecting them from themselves, Bran was a good natured boy who loved everyone around him but Torrhen and Lyanna were the ones he loved the most and taught him everything when it came to fighting and they would protect Rickon as the baby of the family who loved the twins out of his elder siblings. They even got on well with their half-brother Jon Snow, who even they learned the term bastard, still loved him as a brother and treated him as such, often protecting him from the venomous glares of their mother and threatened anyone who would dare call him 'bastard' in front of them.

Ned and Catelyn watched from the courtyard balcony as Lyanna and Torrhen teach Bran archery, alongside Robb, Rickon and Jon who watched and commented Bran's performance mostly consisting of laughs when missed his target. Watching the young Starks and snow play made Ned wish life could go on this way, but sadly if this were true we won't have a story would we? A story of honour, love, family and the pursuit for vengeance.


	2. Author's note

Author's note

Before we begin the actual story, I would like to say a few things

1\. This is my first story for fan fiction so any reviews both positive and negative would be appreciated as it can help me with future chapters and stories

2\. Despite the category being game of thrones, I'm going to base the characters physical appearances based from the books as well as other certain aspects such as age

3\. I'm going to alter the ages of the younger characters (Theon 29, Robb 18, Joffrey 16, Lyanna/Torrhen/ Gendry 15, Sansa 13, Arya/Myrcella 12, Bran/ Tommen 10, Rickon 5)

4\. I just want to clarify that a song of ice and fire and game of thrones belongs to George RR Martin, David Benioff and D.B Weiss as well as all characters associated with the franchises, but my OCs Torrhen and Lyanna are my own creation.

5\. I have re-edited the first chapters of this story, I'm not sure what will happen regarding reviews and other aspects but personally I think it will be worth it.

Now that that's out of the way please enjoy The Wolves of Winterfell


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The cold winds of the north were brushing against the skin of Lyanna, but she was more focused on her brother Bran as he practiced his archery than the fear of catching the cold. She stood next to him, watching him and giving him advice alongside her elder brother Robb, youngest brother Rickon, half-brother Jon and twin brother Torrhen in the training grounds with her mother and father watching from the ramparts above.

Bran's latest attempt at a bullseye resulted in him leaving the arrow in a barrel, as Bran started to grow more and more frustrated Jon knelt next to him and said ''Go on, father's watching'' he then looked up to the ramparts ''and your mother'' with Bran looking up with him. Lyanna couldn't help but feel unhinged when Jon said that part, but remained focused on Bran's attempt to score a perfect bullseye. But couldn't help but laugh when Bran's next arrow flew over the wall of the training grounds.

Lyanna and her brothers laughs were soon replaced with the booming, powerful voice of her father, ''And which one of you was a marksman at ten?'' while that silenced Robb, Jon, Rickon and herself, Torrhen with a smirk on his face raised his hand, answering his question and resulting in another laugh between her and her other brothers. While this was a successful attempt to make his siblings laugh, Lyanna knew the truth in this, by the time he was ten he was already getting perfect scores at 100 yards and by watching him now it seemed he was born to wield a bow capable of shooting two arrows at a time.

''That's because I practiced to earn my talent Bran, keeping practicing and you'll be the one laughing'' said Torrhen as he resettled himself on the fence alongside Rickon.

''Then why am I here Torrhen?'' Jon asked ''you're the expert, surely you'll be able to teach Bran more than I can?''

''Nah'' Torrhen replied ''I'm comfortable here, besides you're doing a wonderful job''

''Please Torrhen?'' Bran asked with a pleading look on his face, Torrhen smiled Lyanna knew that he couldn't deny Bran anything when it came to helping him with weapon training.

''Step aside Jon'', Jon did as Torrhen asked who then knelt next to Bran so he could observe his details as he held his bow. ''Alright, place your feet in the same place as your shoulders'' Torrhen said with wisdom in his voice as Bran did as Torrhen asked of him ''keep your toes pointing forward, take a deep breath, turn your head to the target, hold your bow up, draw your aim and''.

Suddenly and arrow with a thud hit the target, but it didn't come from Bran because his arrow was still in his bow, Lyanna and the others turned their heads to the source of the arrow to find their youngest sister with a bow in her left hand and a smile on her face. No doubt she managed to sneak her way out of her lesson with septa Mordane, there was also no doubt that she was simply bored, but also jealous that Lyanna had been training with weapons since she was six. Arya bowed sarcastically before Bran ran after her hot on her heels while Lyanna and her other siblings laughed. ''I think our little Arya is Nymeria reborn, don't you think father?'' Lyanna asked looking up at her father with a grin on his face.

''She's good I'll admit'' replied Torrhen; while at the same time was getting himself into his archer's position with Bran's discarded bow. He then drew an arrow and fired a perfect bullseye on the target splitting Arya's arrow in the process ''but I'm the best'' said Torrhen who then bowed gracefully to his siblings.

Lyanna couldn't help but applaud Torrhen as Robb and Jon patted him on the back. ''That was amazing'' Jon replied.

''You should be the one teaching Bran, and rest of us for that matter'' Lyanna said with her own comment.

''I don't know'' replied Torrhen ''as I said Jon is doing a wonderful job, unless father thinks differently?'' as he lifted his head along with Lyanna to the ramparts with their father still watching.

''I see no problem with you taking over teaching Bran Torrhen'' said her father with a smile on his face.

Suddenly Rickon came up to Torrhen and said ''Can you teach me too Torrhen?'' with a pleading smile on his face.

With this Torrhen ruffled Rickon's auburn curls and said ''I can teach you to be better than Arya little brother''

''But I take it you're not going to teach him how to be better than yourself little brother?'' Lyanna asked with a smirk dominating her lips.

''Hey I have a reputation to keep'' Torrhen replied "and don't call me little brother; you're only 6 minutes older than me."

"And don't you forget it" Lyanna replied while she, Robb, Jon and Rickon laughed at Torrhen getting chastised by his twin sister. Despite this Lyanna knew that Torrhen loved her, out of all her sibling Torrhen was the one she felt closest to. Ever since they shared a womb they ate together, played together, trained together, rode together, fought together, a bond that has lasted for over 15 years and doubted it would ever break.

She and her brothers then began collecting arrows from the training grounds, but as Jon was placing arrows that Rickon gave him he looked up, as Lyanna did the same she found her mother giving him one her cold stares. Jon went back to placing arrows back in the rack as Lyanna felt the bile rise in her stomach; she knew how cold her mother's relationship with Jon was as she felt as if Jon was a symbol of Lord Eddard's infidelity, a mistake that was made only once. But from what she saw for the past 15 years she knew that her mother was anything short of cruel to Jon, she just merely tolerated him but for Lyanna that wasn't good enough, Jon was her brother and her mother should treat him as such.

Before she could dwell on the thought further, her father came to the training ground and said in his authorative voice ''Robb, Jon , Lyanna, Torrhen saddle up your horses'' he then turned to Bran who just came back from chasing Arya all over Winterfell ''you're coming too Bran'' to this Bran ran to the stables to get his horse.

Before Lyanna could ask where they were going she noticed ser Rodrik Cassel the master of arms at winterfell handing her father the Stark ancestral sword Ice answering her unasked question.

''An outlaw?'' Robb asked.

''A deserter from the night's watch'' Ned corrected ''some outriders caught him this morning and now I have to pass the sentence and you five are coming with me''.

''I understand Me, Robb, Torrhen and Jon father but Bran is only ten" Lyanna argued for her younger brother.

''You and Torrhen were only eight on your first time and Bran won't be a boy forever'' her father replied countering her argument 'he needs to know about the laws work in our lands if he's going to learn about the responsibilities of power ' with that Lyanna nodded her head in acceptance then went to get her horse Silverrush from the stables. When the Starks, Rodrik Cassell and the ward of Winterfell Theon Greyjoy were saddled up they rode onward to meet the face of the deserter before he met his fate.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It seemed to be colder outside of Wintefell than it was on the inside as the winds kept brushing against Torrhen's skin and through his long hair. Ever since he was old enough to decide how he liked his hair he kept it long to just below his shoulders, although he would in formal occasions place silver bands in his hair to give it a short appearance. He also liked to be kept clean shaven because he liked the feel of the cold wind against his skin. To be honest he liked the cold, he preferred being outside and when he was inside he kept a window open to let the northern air in. While many people would say that he had ice in his veins, people in Winterfell would say that he had the blood of the wolf but he would say that he was a true Northman like his father and ancestors dating way back to the first men who were born in the cold, who lived in the cold, who died in the cold.

The company that left Winterfell were 20 strong including his father Lord Eddard Stark, the master of arms at Winterfell Rodrik Cassel, his father's ward Theon Greyjoy, his brothers Robb, Bran and Jon, his twin sister Lyanna and himself. 19 men and 1 woman on their way to witness the execution of the man who dared break his oath to the night's watch, the order of which each member would serve until death came for them and for this oath breaker death would come today.

Torrhen turned his head to his younger brother Bran, realising that this would be the first time that he would see a man executed, the first time he would see the king's justice at work carried. For a young boy he looked calm and even with no form of emotion showing on his face, just like him and Lyanna on their first time. Bran then looked at Torrhen dead in the eye, blue eyes meeting with almost identical blue eyes, Bran was a young male image of their mother with light blue eyes and auburn hair, while Torrhen too inherited the Tully eyes his was much darker than Bran's. Torrhen gave him a small smile to give him some form of comfort to his younger brother; Bran gave a quick smile back then rode toward Torrhen.

''Was it like this your first time?'' Bran asked Torrhen.

Torrhen retained his small smile and said ''You mean riding on a horse that gives you arse cramp with a cold breeze that makes you may as well jump into a frozen river?". Bran gave a small chuckle before Torrhen answered his question truly "In all seriousness though, I had the same feeling that you have now" Bran gave a confused look raising his right eye brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I had uneasy feeling inside me knowing that the first time in my life I would see another life end before my eyes." Torrhen then looked at the dagger that he had attached to his belt and placing his fingers on the pummel before looking back at "And knowing that eventually a life would be in my hands too when I have the sentence s given for me to judge, and that is feeling that hasn't stopped since."

"Do I look uneasy?"

"But are you?" Bran looked down onto the neck of his horse answering Torrhen's question. "You can put on a stone mask to hide your face Bran, but it does nothing to hide what you're feeling, I know I did but that didn't stop me from vomiting behind the stables."

To this Bran gave a small smile but then asked "Do have any advice?"

"I do but it may not be comforting, do you still want to hear it?" to this Bran nodded "Know that death will come for us eventually, but also know that a person has to have a good reason to die, like the man he has to die because he made an oath of duty then ran away from it, and the one reason that shouldn't give you a reason to kill is because it's fun."

Bran nodded at his elder brother with understanding in his eyes "Thank you Torrhen" before riding onward next to Ser Rodrik.

"I think you did a good job with that" Torrhen turned to the source of the voice to find her auburn haired twin sister Lyanna with her flowing waving in the wind. Like him she liked to feel the wind blowing through her hair, as such she liked to keep her hair simple with no braids and flowing all the way to half way down her back.

"Are you joking?" Torrhen replied "He's probably going to have nightmares now."

"You taught him a valuable lesson Torrhen" Lyanna corrected with a serious look in her eyes and face telling him that she was not joking

"Which is?"

"You should never take pleasure in killing another, a lesson in humanity" Torrhen smiled at the praise from his elder sibling, growing up he was the one who took every lesson he learned from his parents, Robb or Lyanna yet now he was the one giving valuable lessons.

"Did you learn that lesson?" Torrhen had to ask in case she knew that lesson and wanted Torrhen to act the wise elder sibling, but to this Lyanna shook her head.

"No, in fact that is a lesson I should have learned in my first execution."

Torrhen remembered the first execution that he and Lyanna went to with their father, Robb and Jon. The man facing the headman's block was a poacher who was killing and stealing game from Lord Greatjon Umber's lands of last hearth. He could remember each detail of that execution perfectly, after the poacher admitted that he was killing the animals illegally so that he could sell the skins for a fortune in the reach his father signalled for the man to be brought to the block. As his father drew ice from its wolf pelt sheath, the poacher muttered his final prayers before his father said the words "In the name of Robert Baratheon, the first of his name, king of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the first men, lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm, I, Eddard of the house Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North sentence you to die" and with that he lifted the great sword above his head and then brought it down cleaving the man's head clean off.

Torrhen kept his eyes on the man throughout the entire event all the way to went the man's head fell to the ground, not once did Torrhen or Lyanna blink their eyes or turn their heads. His father then came up to Torrhen and asked "Do know why I had to kill him?"

To this Torrhen replied "The man was a poacher, he commited a crime."

"But do you understand why I had to kill him?"

"The old ways are the best ways?"

His father then gave him his most serious face and said "The blood of the first men still flows in the Starks, we hold to the belief that the man who passes the sentence swings the sword."

Torrhen nodded to this in understanding and then had to ask "You didn't take any enjoyment from killing him did you?"

His father retained his stern face as Torrhen said this "No I didn't, how did you know?"

"Because you didn't show it and a man who takes pleasure from killing is anything but a man."

To this his father nodded his head in agreement "You have a point there, you are truly are wiser than your years Torrhen."

Torrhen returned to the present, still half way to their destination with the wind blowing across his face. Remembering what his sister said at Winterfell knowing that his brother would see for the first time in his life he would see the death of another man.

"You're still not sure about this are you?" Torrhen watched his twin as she brushed her hair out of her eyes delicately with the back of her hand.

"He's only ten Torrhen."

"We were only eight when we saw our first execution, and you were a lady not even meant to see blood up until you swung your first sword" Torrhen saw the truth in this, Lyanna was no lady that would gladly sit aside sewing little wolves while her brothers were learning how to fight. While she liked doing things like dancing, dress making and painting, she had the blood of a winter wolf learning how to sword fight, ride, and hunt.

But looking at her now, it was clear that she was beautiful and elegant, with her fiery auburn, grey silver eyes and long, lean perfectly formed face made her the envy of every woman in the seven kingdoms earning Lyanna her nickname the beauty of the North.

"Maybe" Lyanna admitted to Torrhen's answer 'yes I suppose you're right'

"Winter is coming sister, Bran needs to learn exactly what we learned" Lyanna nodded at Torrhen's statement of the Stark words, the warning of the dangers that faced the Starks, every person in Westeros every day beyond the wall and within the seven kingdoms.

After that the rest of the journey was travelled in comfortable silence until Robb said "We're here" and with the Starks got off their horses and made their way to witness the execution of the oathbreaker clad in black.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The outriders had already prepared the area when the party arrived and had the deserter tied by their horses. When her father gave the signal, they untied the man to be brought before him with that Lyanna was able to get a proper look at him; he was around Robb's age with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes, his skin was pale indicating that he was a Northman, he was thin and haggard showing he hadn't eaten for days and his front teeth were crooked making him not a particularity handsome lad.

Lyanna stood around 5 feet behind her father with Torrhen and Robb to her left and Bran and Jon to her right. Throughout the short time that they were in the area the man was muttering something that Lyanna couldn't make out, but as he was brought before her father and the execution he was making himself much clearer, and what he said next made her catch her breath in her throat.

"I know I broke my oath, I know I'm a deserter. I should have gone back to the wall and warned them but… I saw what I saw… I saw the white walkers." Lyanna remembered the White Walkers from the stories that she would tell her and Torrhen whenever they were sick or bed ridden, creatures that were like men only twisted and tainted with evil resembling frozen corpses, coming from the land of always winter that waged war on the seven kingdoms by raising the dead to haunt the living, until they were driven back in the war of the dawn and were forever trapped in the lands of always winter by the wall. But that was 8000 years ago as the story went, the White Walkers were only a myth, a story told that was used to scare little children into behaving, but this man thought differently, he spoke and looked truthfully, or it could just be a lie to spare him from his fate.

"Tell my family that I'm a coward, tell them I'm sorry." Her father, with the expression on his face never changing once during the man's confession, gave a nod to the men silently ordering them to bring the man to the execution block while he drew Ice from its wolf pelt sheath. Lyanna had seen many swords through her life but none could match the magnificence of Ice. Ice was a great sword that was as wide as a man's hand and was as tall as a 12 year old Lyanna at a height of 5 feet or more, the blade had a black, Smokey appearance and as it was made of Valyarin steel, it didn't need sharpening.

As the man resumed his mutterings, her father began his words of judgment. "In the name of Robert Baratheon the first of his name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm. I, Eddard of the house Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North sentence you to die."

"Don't look away, father will know if you do" Jon said to Bran as their father said his words of judgement. Lyanna and Torrhen weren't told this the first time they went to an execution, it was just something that they knew, yet that didn't stop Torrhen throwing up behind a tree when they were travelling through the wolfswood.

With all-powerful swing of his arms, Lord Eddard sliced Ice through the man's neck, cleaving his head off without a sound until it hit the ground with a thud. Lyanna kept her eyes on the man the whole time; she turned to Bran and saw that he did the same. "You did well" Jon said to Bran before walking to the horses with Torrhen.

Lyanna then placed her hand on Bran's shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze before saying "It's never easy watching a man die, even less when you're the one to put him to the sword , remember that" giving Bran her own advice remembering Torrhen's own. She then made her way back to the horses while Robb put his hand on Bran's shoulder to lead him to the horses. As Lyanna began to prepare her horse for the ride home, her father was giving the speech that was no doubt told to Lyanna and Torrhen word for word.

Lyanna looked at her eldest brothers and asked "Do you think he deserved to die?" they looked at her and she could tell that each of them had their own answers to give.

Robb answered first "The night's watch oath is made for life, once it's made it cannot be broken, but if what he's said is true..."

"Then he didn't deserve to die, the man just a service for Westeros" Lyanna finished his answer knowing what he was going to say.

"Maybe, but at least he died bravely."

"That's the only time a man can be brave" said Jon.

"He died bravely, because he was brave" Torrhen entered the conversation with his own opinion "it's only in a person's final moments that they show what kind of person they truly are" his face devoid of any emotion as he turned his head to look at the body of the deserter being taken away by Stark banner men. Lyanna and the others nodded to this statement, knowing that Torrhen had a wisdom none could deny despite his age.

Of all the Starks, Torrhen had an intellect that could outmatch them all. It was as if their mother placed a whole library in her womb so her children could be that smartest in the seven kingdoms. Obviously this wasn't true, although he spend much of his free time reading absorbing all the knowledge from every book he read, maester Luwin once said that he could match intellect with the likes of Tyrion Lannister and Willas Tyrell, but Lyanna had yet to meet either so as far as she knew, Torrhen was the smartest person she knew.

(-)

As they made their way back to Winterfell; Robb, Jon, Torrhen and Theon raced ahead while Lyanna remained behind with Bran allowing herself to think about what the man said. Was what he said a lie? But why would he lie if he knew he was going to die? But was he mad that he might have imagined the White Walkers? If not why would they return now? These questions had her head spinning, but were brought out by the comforting voice of her father.

"What's troubling you Lyanna?" silver grey eyes met dark grey eyes as Lyanna met her father's gaze. With this she was able to properly collect her thoughts and tell her father as there was no point in lying about what she heard.

"I can't stop thinking about what the deserter said, what if he actually saw the White Walkers?"

"Mad men see what they see Lyanna, the White Walkers haven't been seen in centuries."

'But Torrhen says that they might exist, that's why Bran the builder raised the wall all those years ago' Bran entered the conversation with the knowledge of Torrhen and the close resemblance of this words. Eddard looked a bit lost pondered his thoughts, as he looked back at Lyanna and Bran.

"I won't know about that, but the man had to die for his crime, once the oath is made it cannot be broken' at this both Lyanna and Bran nodded in acceptance before Bran rode ahead to join his elder brothers. "Bran has learned more from Torrhen than maester Luwin it seems."

" Lyanna said, her face full of admiration for her twin.

'Aye, that he is' Ned said with agreement "hopefully Bran has his mind and not his tongue" Lyanna could see the truth in this, while Torrhen was smart often thinking before fighting he would use his sharp tongue to make jokes to would annoy others, but would also let his temper be known he was never one to keep things bottled up.

Just then Torrhen came rushing up to them with his voice as fast as his horse "Father, Lyanna come quickly we found something" with haste both Lyanna and her father followed Torrhen to a where her brothers and Theon surrounded what Torrhen was talking about. Lyanna passed the men that blocked the object, and saw something that made her stomach churn. It was huge stag the size of a war horse that had been dead for a while, she could smell the foul odour that came from the beast filling her nostrils with decay, one of its antlers had been broken off and its belly had been torn open with its entrails spread out like worms.

Eventually Robb broke the silence with a question that was on everyone's mind "What could have done this?"

"A Mountain lion?" Theon answered with another question.

"There are no mountain lions in the North" Torrhen said with absolute certainty.

"How do you know?" Theon asked. At this, Torrhen tapped his head three times silently saying _because I do. _Theon then looked away knowing that it was a question he knew the answer to "Right, stupid question, forget I asked."

Just then the group noticed a trail of blood leading to a large ditch near the dead stag, her father followed with Lyanna just behind. The trail ended to something that made her heart break, a wolf larger than any wolf she ever saw dead just as the stag, with fur like silver and a white snow under belly, with its tongue rolled out and the missing stag antler lodged in its throat. Not only that, but there were also seven small pups that huddled close to the remaining warmth their deceased mother's belly.

"It's a freak!" Theon blurted out.

"It's a dire wolf" Lyanna corrected as she stroked her hand across the fur of the beast, it was softer than she imagined, like silk from the reach, it made her cry that a creature as magnificent and majestic as the wolf could die like this.

Her father then pulled out the antler in awe at the size of it "Tough old beast."

"Since when do dire wolves travel south of the wall?" Robb asked.

"Not since for 200 years" Lord Eddard replied.

"Well now there are seven" Jon said.

"She must have held on long enough to whelp, poor creature" Torrhen said as he knelt near the furry newborn pups, picked up the nearest one seeing to see if it was healthy. He then handed the pup to Bran whose eyes lit up and a smile formed as it nuzzled near his chest.

But Bran's enjoyment was interrupted when ser Rodrik said "They don't belong down here."

"Better a quick death" her father agreed, Lyanna couldn't believe her ears on what her father was saying "they won't survive long without their mother."

On her father's silent command Theon on instinct removed his dagger from his belt "Give him here Bran" he said, but rather than Bran actually giving the pup to Theon , he tore the furry thing from Bran's comforting chest and arms. As Bran cried in horror Torrhen rose, his fist clenched ready to strike Theon, but just in time Lyanna placed her hand on her twin's shoulder before he could act. Although his body remained in calm composure, she could feel he was still tense.

"Put your knife away now" Robb said in his best commanding voice.

This however proved to be a fruitless effort as Theon said "I take orders from your father not you" his knife still at the pup's throat.

In a final last ditch effort Lyanna said "Father please you can't do this" her eyes beginning to swell with tears.

Her father however remained solemn "I'm sorry Lyanna" he said in an apologetic voice knowing he too was said by what was going to happen "but it's for the best." When all hope seemed lost the saving grace came from Jon.

"Wait a minute Lord Stark" Jon said as all of them turned their heads towards him "there are seven pups, one for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your house, they were meant to have them."

"I agree with Jon father" Lyanna said, relieved that Jon came to aid but at the same time wondered why her brother said seven instead of eight, suddenly a cold feeling grew within her, as it did her father was pondering about what Jon said and then came to his decision.

"You'll train them yourselves, you'll feed them yourselves, and if they die you'll bury them yourselves" addressing all his children, and then marched back up the road with ser Rodrik. Theon then sheathed his dagger before giving the pup back whose smile returned to his face. Jon then gave two pups each to Theon and Bran while Torrhen walked up to Lyanna which to two pups in his arms.

"Which one do you want?" he asked, Lyanna then looked at the pups his arms and picked up the one that wasn't nuzzling Torrhen's chest, knowing that that pup had already grown attached to him. He pup she picked up had silver running down its back from its snout to the tip of its tail, as well as its paws while the rest of it was white like snow, resembling its mother. Its eyes were of a similar colour matching her own. Then as she reduced the distance between the pup and her face, it licked her cheek forming a smile on Lyanna's face. Right now Lyanna was this pup's whole world and she was filled with joy and happiness.

_This must be what a new mother feels like_ she thought. She was brought out of her thoughts by Bran's sweet voice.

"Why don't you have one?" he asked, Lyanna turned her head to see that he was talking to Jon, and what her brother said next made her heart break.

"I'm not a Stark."

_Yes you are Jon, gods be damned that you think otherwise_.

The words were in her head, yet she couldn't get the words out. How could her brother think of himself so low? Just because he wasn't her full blooded brother doesn't mean he's any less a Stark. But seeing that she couldn't seem to argue with him right now she made her way back to the horses. Just then she heard a small whimper, she turned her head to see it coming from a small bush. Jon came up to the bush, reached in and pulled out a small wolf pup with fur as white as snow.

"An albino the runt of the litter, that one's yours Snow" Theon said with a grin on his face.

'Don't worry Greyjoy' Torrhen said 'I'm sure that if we look hard enough in the river we can find you a nice little squid as a pet, and who knows? We might be in the mood for sea pie" Lyanna and Robb roared with laughter at their brother's jest, while Theon's grin disappeared and walked back to the horses to avoid further embarrassment with Robb and Torrhen in tow.

"A wolf of your own, do you know what this means Jon?" Lyanna asked Jon with a smile on her face. Jon however had his face full of confusion.

"It means you are a Stark."


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

This day for Torrhen had been unusual to say the least; Bran had been taken to his first execution, he heard that ancient creatures beyond the wall were returning and there was an appearance of a dead stag and wolf on the ride back to Winterfell. The last thing had him unhinged a bit as if he was looking into the future, as if they were meant to represent something.

On a much more cheery note, Torrhen and his siblings including Jon Snow each got a wolf pup; eight pups for the eight Stark children '_Either a happy coincidence or a good sign_' he thought to himself as he rode back alongside with his father and four of his seven siblings with his wolf pup in his arms.

With that he looked down into his arms at his newly chosen companion as it nuzzled closely to its new master. The pup was a rather small thing so it could have only been a few days old and in terms of appearance the pup stood out from its littermates; its fur was pitch black with streaks of silver running across it and at the tip of its tail and its eyes were mismatched, one was silver and another gold. The small pup then looked up and its eyes met Torrhen's own, it then climbed up Torrhen's chest and started licking under his chin in affection causing him to smile.

'Aw, he likes you' Torrhen turned his head towards the source of the voice and found his twin with a smile on her face and her pup in her arms. Lyanna then gave an unsure look showing that she may have given a wrong answer 'It is a boy isn't it?'

Torrhen then realised that he had completely forgot about the pup's gender, he was so focused on its physical appearance he didn't think about whether he got a boy or girl '_But then again, that's thefun part_' he thought to himself. He remembered when his mother was pregnant with Arya, Bran and Rickon, he and Robb would bet each time whether each babe was a boy or a girl, Torrhen won every time.

Torrhen took the pup by the scruff of its neck and held it high enough so he could see the area where its sex was, despite the fur being pitch black he could see his answer well enough.

'No, it's a girl' Torrhen said. Lyanna then gave a surprised look from Torrhen's answer as if she was expecting another answer, he then realised that she was. 'I'm fine with this Lyanna, in fact I couldn't be happier.'

Lyanna smiled when Torrhen said that 'I'm glad to hear that' she said 'I thought you were expecting it to be a boy like other noble lords.'

'You've known me for sixteen years sister, have you ever known me to be that type?'

'No' Lyanna admitted 'you never have been the type'

'And I never will' Torrhen replied stroking his pup's fur who in return licked Torrhen's gloved hand, he could actually feel it. 'I won't trade her for all the wolf pups in the world' he then said proudly with a smile on his face, the pup as if knowing what Torren said again climbed up Torrhen's chest and licked Torrhen's face.

Lyanna resumed her laughter 'You've only known her for like 20 minutes' she then looked down on her own pup which nestled closely near her chest 'but I can see your point, I wouldn't trade this little guy away either'

'So it's a boy?' Torrhen asked, in response Lyanna nodded 'I glad, he's the only boy who you'll let touch you' Torrhen grinned, indicating Lyanna's history with suitors. Lyanna's beauty was spread all across Westeros and thus marriage offers from every house were made for Lyanna's hand in marriage, she rejected each offer mainly because they all boasted about how strong their sons were, how fast they were, how handsome they were. Only a few marriage offers Lyanna considered but eventually turned down because she felt that she wasn't old enough or ready to be married despite their parents' protests.

'Very funny brother' Lyanna replied giving Torrhen a small smile with her brow furrowed, showing that it was funny with the truth but still slightly annoyed at the comment.

'Thank you sister'

'I can't wait until the girl father pairs you with smoothes your tongue' Lyanna gave a small smirk as Torrhen cringed at the thought, both of getting married and his wife actually smoothing his tongue with a stone.

Before Torrhen could come up with a witty comment his father spoke interrupting the twin's conservation.

'Winterfell up ahead!' Torrhen tore his gaze away Lyanna and focused it on Winterfell to contemplate the grandness of his home. When he and Lyanna were 14 they travelled all across the north to understand their homeland, and on their journey they saw and stayed in many of the castles in the north; Barrow hall, Flint's finger, Moat Cailin and even the deeply disturbing Dreadfort, but none could match the magnificence of Winterfell.

Winterfell was old sure but it had some features that many of the other castles lacked; Winterfell had an aura about it that's size, age and strength made it beautiful. Adding to its beauty was the fond memories Torrhen had living in Winterfell; The birth of his younger siblings, the namedays he had, the training of swordplay, archery and horseriding with Robb, Jon, Lyanna and Bran and now a new memory was about to be added.

Looking down he saw his pup staring at the castle with an excited look showing that she knew where was going to live. Torrhen then raised the pup so that its ear was near his mouth and whispered 'Welcome home girl' and with that she began to lick Torrhen's cheek.

'Were you talking to your pup?' Torrhen turned his head and found Robb looking at him with a grin and two pups in his arms with Theon right beside him who too had two wolf pups in his arms and an even wider grin on his face.

'Of course I was, why wouldn't I talk to her?' Torrhen said.

'No reason' Robb replied 'I think it's adorable'

'I'm just very happy Robb' Torrhen said making his stand 'but this is nothing, can you imagine how Arya, Sansa and Rickon are going to react once they see them?'

'They'll bring the roof down I imagine' Theon said, the three boys laughed at the image in their heads as they rode through the gates. As they came into the courtyard Torrhen felt a feeling of pleasure as they came home, creating warmth in him occupied with the pleasure of seeing his younger siblings react to the pups.

They didn't need to look long for the people in mind; Arya and Rickon were play fighting with wooden swords while Sansa and their mother were sitting on the side sewing with Sansa having an exasperated look on her face at Arya who preferred playing swords and doing other 'boyish' things.

It amused Torrhen at the differences between his younger sisters; while Sansa preferred doing things like sewing and knitting, Arya liked things that most women wouldn't do like sword play and archery, Sansa acted all elegant and lady-like, Arya was a wild girl who was always finding some way to get into trouble with their mother and Septa Mordane. Even their appearances were different; Sansa took her looks from her mother's side of the family, a Tully all around with her fiery red hair similar to Lyanna's, light blue eyes, high cheek bones and was tall for her age. Arya was the complete opposite as she took her looks from the Stark side, dark brown hair that she shared only with Torrhen out of her true born siblings, dark grey eyes that she shared with her father, a long, lean face and was quite small for her age. Despite these differences Torrhen loved both of his younger sisters equally, not wishing to see either of them hurt, and with this he often acted as the peace keeper between the two of them so that their constant bickering wouldn't lead them to harm each other .

With their horses in the stables Torrhen along with Robb, Lyanna, Jon and Theon made their way to the younger Starks who just began to notice the arrival of Torrhen and the others, while Sansa walked sensibly to welcome her siblings home, Arya and Rickon both ran towards trying to get to them first but all of a sudden stopped as soon as they saw the wolf pups. Both had wide eyes with mouths to match unable to say anything as Torrhen along with Lyanna and Theon grinned at the sight of them. And as soon as Sansa into eye's view she squealed in delight before she recomposed herself, but failed as she smiled giddily as stroked one of the pups in Robb's arms who in return licked Sansa's fingers.

With as much sense as he could muster, little Rickon spoke up 'Where did you get the puppies?'

'In the wolfswood' Lyanna replied then grinned as she was about to correct Rickon 'and their not actually puppies Rickon, they're wolf pups' and with this Rickon, Arya and Sansa looked at their older siblings, then back to the pups before turning their heads along with Torrhen to find their mother, Lady Catelyn Tully – Stark, standing behind them with a surprised look on her on her face.

'Are you saying' his mother said after a short time 'that those are wolf pups?'

'Not just wolves mother' Torrhen said as he stroked his pup 'they're dire wolves' and with that his mother mouth was turned into an O before she looked at the pup in Torrhen's.

'But' his mother was trying to get her words out, no doubt from surprise 'but direwolves haven't been south of the wall for centuries' she finally said.

'Their mother came over from the other side and my lady fought a stag' Jon said coming behind Torrhen 'she suffered fatal wounds and whelped before she died; there were eight pups one for each of us.' His mother said nothing this time, instead gave Jon one of her venomous glares, contorting her beautiful features.

'I was talking to my son Snow' she said after a while, in defence of his brother Torrhen stepped in front of Jon and in return his mother of his icy glares, Jon may be a bastard but he was his brother and he wasn't about to let be treated this way.

His joyous, cocky persona was gone, and was replaced by the serious and protective side of him; his dark, blue eyes met his mother's lighter blue eyes. 'Jon is correct mother' he said after a while 'there's no need for you to speak to him like that' the two kept staring at each other with Torrhen's brothers and sisters looking at the event, though not one of them noticed. After a while Catelyn's gaze softened and was about to say something before maester Luwin came.

'Lady Stark!' both Catelyn and Torrhen averted their glazes onto Luwin, the small man holding a scroll in his hand with his chains clanking together in the wind 'a raven has come from king's landing.'

'I'm coming Luwin' she replied before turning back to Torrhen giving him a nod telling him that this conversation was over, Torrhen looking over to see his siblings still looking at him then replied in kind to his mother. She then turned to Robb who was letting Sansa and Rickon stroke the pups in his hands 'Take your siblings and the pups to the kitchen, give them some food and get them settled' she said to Robb.

'Of course mother' he replied 'right come on you lot' leading his siblings into the keep except Torrhen who looked at the conversation in the distance between his mother and maester Luwin, wondering what they were talking about, but quickly brought himself out of it and followed his siblings to the kitchen.

(-)

The kitchen staff had emptied themselves from the kitchen to make way for the Stark children and their new pet dire wolves; they had also left some warm milk and cold chicken to feed the pups. It was originally a challenge to give the pups the milk, but Torrhen came up with the idea to use towels to soak up the milk, which the pups would be allowed to suckle. As Torrhen fed his dire wolf, their eyes locked onto one another as he looked into the pup's eyes.

Her mismatched eyes held something within that Torrhen found himself mystified by. Within those eyes Torrhen could see everything about her; her emotions, her tragic past with the loss of her mother, her likes and dislikes and more importantly, the love she seemed to hold for Torrhen. As their eyes interlocked Torrhen felt an unbreakable, unexplainable force between them, a special bond, and one where one wouldn't abandon the other. As the pup finished her meal, Torrhen held her in a loving embrace like a mother holding onto her baby, and the pup returned in kind by nuzzling the area above his heart.

Torrhen then looked around the kitchen to see his siblings bonding with their dire wolves in a similar way; Lyanna and Robb were both feeding their wolves chicken and milk and scratching them behind the ears, Jon was helping Rickon get acquainted with his own wolf, Arya and Sansa, for the first time in a while, were getting on well together as they played with their own wolves and Bran sat beside Torrhen as he cuddled his own wolf similar to way he held the pup when Torrhen gave the pup to him with the same smile.

'Torrhen' Torrhen found himself looking at his youngest brother on Jon's lap with his all black direwolf looking at him.

'Yes Rickon?' he replied.

'How big can dire wolves grow up to?' Rickon asked with his child words yet filled with the desire to gain knowledge about his pup.

Torrhen paused for a while knowing the answer but unsure how to deliver it his younger brother, less his attitude towards the pup changes. 'Well' he said still trying get his answer out 'they a lot grow bigger than that of a regular wolf'

'But how big?' Torrhen turned away to find the voice had come from Arya who along with Sansa and Bran had joined Rickon in finding the answer. _This is going to be interesting_ he thought.

'They can grow to the size of a war horse' he said and watched his siblings reactions. Both Arya and Bran seemed to like the idea of having a pet bigger than them, Sansa seemed to remain unchanged and continued to play with her pup but Torrhen saw a bit of fear in Rickon's eyes as he stare at his pup, he always scared of creatures that were bigger than him, luckily Jon was there to help.

'Don't worry Rickon, he's still small' Jon said in a gentle voice 'and he likes look' Jon then brought Rickon's small hand to the pups head where it licked the hand but then lightly bit it causing Rickon to pull back his hand.

'Jon' a familiar voice spread through the kitchen, Torrhen and the others turned their heads to find his mother standing in the doorway, solemn faced, staring at Jon, she eyes both scared for her youngest and the disgust for the child that was not hers. 'Don't scare my youngest' Jon looked down, hoping that Catelyn would avert her gaze from him, fortunately Lyanna came to the rescue.

'It wasn't Jon's fault mother' she said her eyes meeting their mothers 'the pup was just playing, look' Catelyn turned her head to find Rickon cuddling the pup then to Lyanna then Jon who reaverted his gaze to Catelyn.

'Fine' she said after a while 'but I need you all to pay attention, there's something important you need to know' and with that the eight Stark children's attention was drawn away from the pups and onto the news that the lady Stark was about to say.

'What is it mother?' Robb asked.

'Your father's old friend, Robert Baratheon is arriving in Winterfell in a few weeks time' the silence and been replaced with the sound of the children chatting with each other about why he's coming, why hasn't he visited before and more importantly to some of them will he be like the stories they were told?

'The king's coming here? To Winterfell?' Torrhen asked.

Catelyn nodded confirming the question 'Along with the queen, their children and all the rest of them'

'But why is he coming?' Robb added. To this Catelyn said and did nothing except bring her head down as if she mourning someone.

She then brought her head up and said 'More on the matter will be discussed in the coming days but for now know this; everything needs to be perfect for the royal family and I need you all to be on your best behaviour. Do I make myself clear?'

'Of course mother'

'Yes mother'

'I will on my absolute best behaviour'

'Yep'

'Uh huh'

'Clear as daylight'

'Yes!'

'Of course lady Stark'

Catelyn then nodded satisfied and then left the room, with their mother gone the eight began talking, questioning each other about the reason for the royal visit.

(-)

The library of Winterfell was one of Torrhen's favourite places; it was comfortable, tranquil and held a vast amount of knowledge that he was eager to learn that made it a home within a home. Torrhen was sat upon a brown armchair, with a book in his hands and his pup in his lap. The only other person in the room was a scholar who was asleep at the table, who thankfully wasn't snoring too loudly, the only other noise was the breeze coming in through the open window.

Torrhen was currently reading a book about the Blackfyre rebellion, a dynastic dispute involving the children of Aegon IV or, as he was better known as, Aegon the unworthy. Torrhen was currently reading a section showing the bastard children of Aegon, particularly Aegor Rivers.

_Ser Aegor Rivers, often called bittersteel was a renowned warrior and looked the part. He was tall and well build, but he was also lean and lithe. He had black hair but as half – Targaryen possessed purple eyes, and as he became an adult he kept his beard close cropped._

_Bittersteel possessed an unsustainable anger and he never smiled. He was resentful all his life but possessed a special loathing his half -brother Bryden 'Bloodraven' Rivers, whose mother Melissa Blackwood, replaced his own mother as their father's favourite mistress. This anger towards Bloodraven furthered when Shiera Seastar, the half-sister of both Bloodraven and himself, chose Bloodraven over him._

_During the rebellion, Aegor sided with his other half-brother Daemon Blackfyre. He won many a victory over Daeron Targaryen his legimate half-brother, but that came to an end at the battle of Redgrass field. When Daemon died, Aegor fled Westeros in exile but not before taking Bloodraven's eye during the battle and the Targaryen sword Blackfyre with him._

Torrhen was brought out of his world when a sound came from his right hand side, he turned and looked to the ground to find Lyanna's wolf looking up, it was easy to tell it was hers' with his silver fur and equally silver eyes. He then jumped up onto the arm of the chair and started, along with his own wolf that had woken up with the presence of her brother, licking him on the sensitive parts of his face causing his laugh uncontrollably, his limbs were powerless and he couldn't say anything.

'Behold, the power of the direwolves! Licking their enemies causing them to die with a smile on their faces!' Lyanna appeared in front of Torrhen smiling at the sight in front of her.

With whatever strength he had he said the four words he wanted to say most of all 'Please...make...them...stop' with what Lyanna gave a whistle making the pups stop as Torrhen sighed in relief.

'Thank you'

'You're welcome' she replied 'though to be honest I wanted to see if it would kill you, it would be an effective weapon on the battlefield' she then said jokingly.

'That would be a sight to see' he said laughing along with Lyanna. Lyanna's pup to yap repeatedly in front of the book, both siblings were confused by this until Lyanna saw the title of the book and smiled.

'It seems I don't have to tell you his name now' she said smiling at her pup's understanding of his name. Confused, Torrhen looked at the page to find the pup's nose on a word that stood out.

'You named your pup Bittersteel?' he asked.

'It's a strong name' Lyanna said shrugging 'and one that will make our enemies shudder' Bittersteel them jumped towards Lyanna causing her to crash in a nearby armchair yapping and licking her cheek.

'Have the others name theirs yet?' Torrhen asked eager to learn the names of his siblings' wolves.

'Robb's named his Greywind' she said as she regained control of herself from Bittersteel's licking 'Jon's is called Ghost, Sansa chose Lady as her pup's name as you might expect.'

'Sansa always purposed herself to be the perfect lady; no doubt she wants her wolf to be the same.'

'Too true brother' Lyanna said with a smile 'with that Arya has done the complete opposite, she's named hers Nymeria after the Dornish warriour' Torrhen smiled, Arya was always the wild card. 'And Rickon has named his strangely Shaggydog.'

'They seem like perfect names' Torrhen said and Lyanna nodded in agreement 'what about Bran?'

'He's still trying to name his' she said.

'Glad to hear I'm not the only one' Torrhen had been spending the last 3 hours trying to find a name for his pup, with no success.

'It takes time to find the perfect name, you'll find it you always do' she said encouragingly.

'Thanks Lya' he replied 'but I take it you didn't come all this way to discuss names.'

Lyanna's face became more serious as she prepared to speak 'I've been keeping my ears to the wall about the visit, I didn't get any details about why he's coming but I know what's been happening in the capital' Torrhen may have been the brains among Ned Stark's children, but Lyanna was the eyes and ears.

'And what news?' he asked. Lyanna's eyes began to change, Torrhen recognised this, it was the same eyes their mother had earlier.

'Jon Arryn is dead, a fever took him' Torrhen was shocked by the news. Lyanna was referring to Jon Arryn Lord of the eeryie, Warden of the East and the Hand of the King. But he was also the husband of his aunt Lysa and the father of his cousin Robin, making him his uncle by marriage. He met a Jon a few times when his aunt visited Winterfell with him and one time Robin when he was a babe, he liked the man and was the reason he took up his skill in archery.

'So, what can you work with that?' Lyanna asked, Torrhen processed this in his mind and could only come up with one possible solution.

'The king will need a new hand' he said bluntly, Lyanna then realised what he was saying.

'Do you think father will accept?'

'He belongs here in the North, not in that cesspool of a city'

'Maybe, the king is father's best friend there's no one else he could trust' she said logically, Torrhen nodded at this 'plus, if you've heard the stories about him and father, he'll get what he wants in the end.' Before Torrhen could speak a voice came from the doorway.

'Lyanna aren't you going to help me with my swordplay?' Arya stood in the doorway perfecting her pouting with her wolf Nymeria at her side perecting a similar wolf like posture.

'I'll be there soon Arya' Lyanna said back.

'And Torrhen' Torrhen looked at his youngest sister who seemed to be jealous 'if you're going to teach Bran and Rickon archery I want in too'

'Not a problem, as long as you don't mind the sound of jealous brothers' satisfied with the answer she left smiling with her direwolf at her heels.

'I better get going too, otherwise Arya will throw another temper tantrum' Torrhen smiled at this 'see ya Torrhen' she then stroked Torrhen's pup before saying 'see ya nameless girl pup' and then left.

'Nameless girl pup, that's quite catchy' the pup then stared at Torrhen, her black eyes reduced in anger 'okay I'll keep thinking' he then said in a mocking exasperated voice before resuming reading. The next section was about another one of Aegon's bastards, Shiera Seastar.

_Aegon sired her with the ninth and last of her mistresses, Lady Sereneri of Lys. Shera's mother was disliked by Aegon's courtiers and was considered cold; it was rumoured that practiced in the dark arts, using sorcery to retain her youth and beauty, a trait that was rumoured to be shared with her daughter. She died in childbirth, bringing forth Sheira, her name meaning Star of the sea._

_Sheira was renowned for her beauty and seductress, with long Targaryen silver-gold hair and a heart shaped face. Although she had two mismatched eyes, it was said that the 'defect' only enhanced her beauty._

Torrhen then stopped and thought about Sheira, comparing her to his own wolf_._ Torrhen thought his pup was beautiful, even with her mismatched eyes, using both elements of the North and Sheira's name, he thought of the perfect one for the wolf.

'I will name you, Snowstar!' the pup then started licking Torrhen, a sign that she liked her name.

**Ta-da! My longest chapter yet, and I hope to make lot more like these.**

**I'm sorry that I took so long, I've been having troubles planning my story regarding where in the story Torrhen and Lyanna should go and who their romances should be. No doubt you've seen Arianne Martell on the author's note, I did intend to pair her with Torrhen but now it's between her and Dany. It's the same with Lyanna, it's between Theon and Tyrion. These romances will impact the story in a big way, so it's difficult choosing, I'll put up a poll in a few weeks to help me, or leave comments in reviews.**

**Until next time**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, and thank you for waiting patiently for the next chapter for The Wolves of Winterfell. **

**I admit I wanted to do this one longer but I'm going away soon I thought it would be best to post what I have and for my time away to be the perfect time to open up a poll, but more on that afterwards.**

**For now, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

The sound of steel clashing together during combat training was like music to Lyanna, the movements of her sword arm and legs were the dance to accompany it. She was currently training her swordplay with Jon with Arya, Torrhen, Bran and their wolves on the side line watching, it was a well needed break for her. For weeks Lyanna and her siblings had been helping to get Winterfell ready for the royal visit; preparing the guest rooms, dining rooms, courtyards, and stables and had to make sure they had enough food to go through the visit.

Lyanna thought back to reason for the visit; at first she thought it was just a visit for the king to see his old friend, but after hearing of the death of Jon Arryn and what Torrhen said about naming her father Hand, she began to realise there was more to this. Her realisation might become real as tomorrow the King and the royal party would be arriving in Winterfell, when she would finally meet the famous Robert Baratheon, the king of Westeros, the man who single handily defeated Rhaegar Targaryen, the man who crushed the Greyjoy rebellion and more importantly, the friend of her father.

She brought herself back to the duel between herself and Jon; both siblings brought steel against steel, looking for an open spot to gain the better of the other. Lyanna knew Jon was one of the best swordsmen in Winterfell, who was capable of bringing hard, strong strikes while at the same time was graceful. Lyanna had a style similar to that of Jon; for a girl her age she was tall, standing at a height of 5 feet 8 inches and it seemed she would grow taller, and she had muscles that were noticeable yet were not so much that she would appear unattractive, giving her a high strength that not many girls her age possessed. She was also extremely agile, allowing her to dodge most attacks with ease and to changes stances when needed to.

Jon brought a two-handed blow down upon Lyanna, who blocked the attack, rolled to right and changed into a one-handed stance. Both brother and sister circled each other trying to find the right opportunity to strike the other; their siblings were as quiet as mice not wanting to disturb them. After a while Lyanna rushed forward, slashing her sword at Jon's waist who then parried sending her sword to the side before their steel met again. The two exchanged blow after blow in a flurry of steel, their arms and swords becoming a silver whirlwind. But it all ended when Jon hit Lyanna's sword hand with the flat side of his sword causing Lyanna to drop her own. Jon then held the sword at her neck, who then held her hands up in a mock surrender.

'The duel is yours Jon' Lyanna said, acknowledging her half-brother's victory 'seems I'll never be able to match your skill in swordplay.'

'You're being too modest' Jon said lowering his sword 'you fought very well.'

'Duel her again then Jon' Arya said with her direwolf standing up in unison 'only this time, she will beat you!'

'Not now' Bran said, with his wolf looking at the other Stark 'it's Torrhen's turn, and he'll wipe the floor with Jon.' Lyanna saw Jon cringe at the thought and smiled to her amusement as Arya joined in with Bran, urging Torrhen on.

'Well' she said turning to both Jon and Torrhen 'we better give the audience what they want' she then picked up her sword and made her way to the sidelines. Torrhen then picked up his own sword and made his way to the centre facing Jon in a one handed stance.

Torrhen fought quite differently to Lyanna and Jon, his fighting style relied mostly on calculation and precision, reading his opponent while defending himself until he could come with an opportunity to strike strong, fast and true. And while he did not possess the stocky build that Robb had, his leaner build allowed him to move faster, making him a hard target to hit.

'I hope we didn't miss anything' Lyanna turned around to find Robb with Rickon and their direwolves Greywind and Shaggydog at their heels.

'Jon and Torrhen are about to duel Robb' Arya said excitedly, the depression of not seeing Lyanna's rematch forgotten. Rickon then ran to the bench where Bran and Arya was sitting on the sidelines and waited eagerly for the match to begin.

'Lyanna could I speak with you?' Lyanna turned her head to find her elder brother over her shoulder, his Tully eyes looking into her Stark eyes.

'Don't you want to watch Torrhen and Jon?' she asked, knowing that he was eager to see a match between their brothers.

'As much as I'd like to see that, I need to talk to you about something important and I don't think we'll have another chance to talk.'

Lyanna turned her head to the training ring and watched as her brothers exchanged blows of steel, turned back to Robb and nodded, walking away from the match reluctantly following him with Greywind and Bittersteel at their heels.

The four walked for a while until they reached the library, Robb poked his head through the door to make sure that there was no one else was in there. He then opened the door ushering for Lyanna to go through, which she obligated with Robb following soon after leaving their wolves playing outside. As soon as he closed the door he turned to Lyanna with his face becoming stern and solemn, while he may have Tully features he was still his father's son.

'What is this?' he asked.

Lyanna was confused by this '_What in the seven hells is he asking?_' She then turned her head around looking for what he meant, but all she could see were books, books and more books, the library of Winterfell was a scholar's dream.

'What do you mean, what is this?' she asked making her confusion known.

'This' he said gesturing his hands to her 'ever since that letter came from the capital about Jon Arryn you've rarely said anything about it' Lyanna shifted uncomfortably, it was true she had been avoiding the subject, often remaining silent before moving off to do something else.

'I see, well Robb…'

'And it's not just you either' Robb interrupted still getting his point through 'it's Torrhen too, I've tried asking him but he won't talk either, something's going on and I need to know. Bran, Arya, Sansa and even Jon are asking and I don't have an answer.'

Robb and Lyanna stared at each other for a while, brother and sister locking eyes. Lyanna saw nothing but his blue eyes filled with suspicion and heard nothing but the sound of her beating heart as the pressure from Robb increased. She rubbed her hands together as she attempted to get warm but also as she prepared to answer Robb's question, she knew she couldn't lie to him.

'So, what is this?' Robb asked again, his gaze and face softening.

'Well you know how close Torrhen was to Lord Arryn, I mean the man was his uncle, our uncle' Lyanna said bringing up a valid point.

Robb nodded to this but his gaze didn't soften any less 'I know that, but there's more to it' Lyanna knew that Robb wouldn't stop there.

'I believe that the reason why the King is coming here, all the way from the capital' Lyanna watched Robb's expression as she continued to answer his question, waiting for his reaction when she finally finished 'is that he is going to name our father Hand of the King.'

Lyanna watched Robb's reaction to the news and what she got was what she expected; Robb's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised as his mind processed this information.

'You're sure about this?' Robb asked still unsure of the situation 'the King could be coming to see father, what if you're wrong?'

'I'm positive' Lyanna replied 'in fact Torrhen was the one who figured it out in the first place, have you ever known Torrhen to be wrong?'

Robb shoke his head giving Lyanna her answer 'Alright, so if the King does name father hand, what then?'

'Nothing good' Lyanna stated 'our father belongs here in Winterfell, in the North, not down in that shithole of the so called Capital' Robb had a surprised look on his face, as if Lyanna had slapped him in the face

'You're calling King's landing, the greatest city in Westeros a shithole?' Robb asked, shocked that Lyanna insulted the capital.

'Yes, from what I've heard from travellers coming from the south I mean that literally' Lyanna said keeping within eye contact with Robb 'it is the place in Westeros where all the filth is kept, it smells of shit and rotting food that is hidden with red walls and pretty flowers' Lyanna already felt sick just imaging what she was saying 'not to mention that court of Robert Baratheon changes as rapidly as the tides.'

Robb then nodded his head before looking out the window in the library then looking back to Lyanna about to say something but Lyanna was not done.

'Can you imagine our father, who understands the world between right and wrong, sees it all in black and white, survive more than a week there?' Robb remained silent at this 'exactly.'

'Alright little sister you've more than proved your point.'

'Now you know, what's got me troubled' Lyanna then walked up to the window that looked down onto the courtyard and found that the duel between Jon and Torrhen was over and instead found the two of them training Bran and Arya with Rickon and the wolves cheering them on, or in the wolves case howling them on.

'This whole thing is fucked up Robb' Lyanna said looking out the window to give her comfort 'it feels like something is about to happen and for the first time in my life I can't stop it' there was only silence between Lyanna and Robb as she just stared out the window watching her siblings play in the courtyard. She then heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her, she then felt the comforting arms of her brother wrapped around her, and she then turned around in his arms and returned the hug bringing her arms around his chest and brought her head below his chin.

'Whatever happens' Robb said softly 'we have each other' he then turned Lyanna back towards the window so that they were both looking at their siblings playing in the courtyard 'we have our family' She felt herself smile at this, both at her brother's kind words and at the sight of her siblings.

'We have a good life, don't we Robb?' she found herself ask, easing herself in Robb's embrace.

'May it never change' he replied placing a kiss on her head.

'And may it never change us' Lyanna hoped that this could be true. After Robb had left she kept staring out the window finding herself looking at new images from the window; ser Rodrik training new men for the Stark household guard, Hodor the stableboy shovelling hay for the horses, Mikken working at his forge, the wolves playing with each other. She then looked to her side to find Bittersteel looking up with sad eyes, clearly worried about his mistress. She smiled at her wolf while stroking him on the back of the neck, cheering him up. She then returned to looking out the window taking in all the sights to memory, it case her prediction was; changes were coming, big changes.

(-)

The day had finally arrived, the royal family was arriving in Winterfell and the whole castle was rushing around trying to get any final preparations finished; final check-ups on food and wine supplies, rooms for the guests and provisions of anything that might have some interest to the king.

After a bath, a breakfast of fruits and bread and changing into a Northern gown with the colours of house Stark, grey and white, Lyanna was helping her mother and maester Luwin oversee all preparations with the large dining hall, where the feast to welcome the royal family would be held tonight. The hall was filled with servants carrying trays, plates and cutlery, placing covers on the tables and lifting great black chandlers to the ceiling, she would ocassionly, while her mother wasn't looking give pieces of meat to Bittersteel who accompanied Lyanna on her errand.

'What's the situation on the drink supply?' Lady Catelyn asked Luwin, her face clearly showing weariness after spending a month of her time preparing for one of the most important visits of her life.

The small elderly man pulled a piece of paper from one of the many pockets that were up his sleeve, Lyanna wondered how a small man such Luwin was capable of storing many items in his robes. He then read the paper before answering her mother's question '200 barrells of red dornish, 100 barrels of honey mead, 100 barrels of ale and 50 barrels of Reach cider.'

'Lyanna what's the situation on the guest bedrooms?'

'I've talked to the head maid mother, we're stocked on blankets and pillows for their comfort, as well as any leisure items, wine, books and such' Lyanna replied relying solely on memory from what Sophia told her.

'And make sure there are plenty of candles in Lord Tyrion's room, I hear he reads all night'

'I hear he drinks all night' Luwin said, Lyanna chuckled at this; the man they were talking about was Tyrion Lannister, the queen's brother. Due to his small size and numerous activities that gave him the nickname the imp he was often the subject of many perverse jokes in Winterfell, despite this Lyanna was curious about what sort of man he actually was and was eager to meet him.

She then continued to follow her mother and maester Luwin all throughout the castle making sure everything was in order. They then came outside near the stables were she spotted one of wolves, Lyanna recognised it as Bran's wolf who was still nameless, Bittersteel then gave out a happy yap and rushed towards him, Bran's wolf did the same and the two began playing together.

'Gods they grow fast' her mother said, observing the two wolves. Lyanna knew she had the right of saying that, in the span of one month the eight wolves had grown quite drastically, with Jon's wolf ghost, originally the runt of the litter, now the biggest and Sansa's wolf Lady was the smallest. Lyanna then realised that Bran was nowhere to be found, and then instantly she looked up and smiled when she saw her younger brother climbing down the castle.

'Brandon!' her mother cried when she saw her mother saw him climbing down.

'I saw the King!' Bran exclaimed, ignoring his mother's yelling.

'How many times do I have to tell you?'

'But he's coming this way, he's got hundreds of people with him' he said excitedly as he finished climbing down the final few feet. Catelyn then walked up to Bran with a stern look on her face, with that Bran's face turned from excited to worry.

'I want you to promise me' she said looking directly in his eyes 'no more climbing'

Bran looked at his mother, their light blue Tully eyes meeting, he then looked at Luwin who observed the events while trying to hide a smile at Bran's antics, he then looked at Lyanna who to was trying to hold back a smile. He then looked down at his feet before looking up to his mother and speaking in a quiet voice 'I promise'

'Do you know something?' Lyanna asked with a smirk on her face.

'What?' Bran asked with both confusion and worry on his face.

'You always look at your feet before you lie, it's a dead give-away' she replied, Bran then smiled slighty amused at this, Lyanna could tell Lady Catelyn was too amused.

'Run and find your father' Catelyn said to Bran 'tell him the King is coming' Bran then ran off with his direwolf at his heels. Catelyn then turned to Lyanna 'Go and get your brothers, they should have just finished being shaved with Theon' Lyanna nodded and started to make the trip to her brothers as she steeled herself for the most important visit of her life.

(-)

Lyanna stood in line with her family with her siblings lined eldest to youngest; with her being the second child she was stood between Robb and Torrhen. She felt intimidated beause she was slighty shorter than both of them, dispite Torrhen being her younger by a few minute he was almost as tall as Robb and was certain he would grow taller. She had to leave Bittersteel in her room much to her disappointment but he had a bone to keep him occupied.

All of her family dressed smartly for the arrival; despite being a greeting all the members of the family were dressed in the best clothes they had all in the Stark colours grey and white. Robb, Torrhen, Jon and Theon were all shaved, smoothed down to having nothing but pale skin. Sansa had even down her hair in a braid, Lyanna however didn't care for them, preferring let her hair loose, though her did brush it to smoothness.

Looking down the line she realised that her youngest sister Arya was missing and her mother noticed this too.

'Where's Arya?' she asked, then looked directly at Sansa 'Sansa, where's your sister?' Sansa just shrugged. Lyanna gave a small smirk, knowing Arya she was probably off being mischevious. After a few minutes a child wearing fine clothes and helmet came rushing past the line, Lyanna smiled knowing it was Arya being Arya, she remembered being the wild card at that age always getting into all kinds of adventures with Torrhen.

Her father then stopped Arya 'Hey, what are you doing with that on?' he asked as he pulled off the hemet on Arya's head. Robb, Jon and Torrhen joined in Lyanna's smirking as Arya made her way to her place in the line, Ned then gave the helmet to ser Rodrik and order was restored.

A moment later the first few members of the party came through, the flag bearers who held the banners of house Baratheon and Lannister; a crowned black stag on a field of gold and a gold lion on a field of crimson respectively.

Behind them came a boy of sixteen years only slightly older than Lyanna who she could only guess was the crown prince Joffrey Baratheon. He wore fine silks of black and crimson to signify his status as the crown prince. Lyanna couldn't deny that he was hansome, with his golden hair, emerald eyes and perfectly formed face, however his handsome feature were contorted by a shadow of a sneer on his pouty lips, holding distaste for Winterfell. Lyanna couldn't help but feel repulsed by this, this didn't help with the fact that was giving looks to her younger sister Sansa, who smiled back, Lyanna noticed that Torrhen and Robb shared her feelings.

The prince was being escorted by a large man wearing black armour with a helmet in the shape of a snarling dog, when he removed it she saw that the left half of his face was horribly scarred, with his long black hair combed over it, trying it's best to cover most of it. Lyanna recognised him as Sandor Clegane, or as he was better known as, the Hound.

A few more soldiers wearing the armour of the Baratheons and Lannisters rode through. Then came two men wearing white armour and white cloaks rode behind them, Lyanna recognised them as the Kingsguard, the elite bodyguard of the king.

Behind the two Kingsguard was a large carriage pulled by a group of large black horses, Lyanna known it was probably holding a number of the royal family. Behind it were more members of the Kingsguard followed immediately by the King himself. Once he shown himself every occupant of Winterfell kneeled and it was a good thing too so no one could see the look of surprise on Lyanna's face.

This was Robert Baratheon, the man who defeated prince Rhaegar in single combat, the man who led six of the seven kingdoms against the iron islands and won, a man who was called a maiden's fantasy. In its place was a man so large, it looked like the horse underneath him could barely hold his weight and he had to grow a beard to hide his multiple chins. Lyanna had to stop herself from laughing as a servant brought a stool to help him get him off his horse. Despite this the king rode very well and when he walked he took long powerful strides, Lyanna still recognised him as a warrior. He stopped in front of her father, silently gestering for him the rise, when he did so the whole courtyard rose with him.

'Your grace' Lord Stark said, Lyanna could tell that her father was intimidated by his old friend. And what the King said next shocked her.

'You got fat' Lyanna couldn't believe that a King would say that, but she then had to contain her laughter when her father indicated to the King's belly silently saying 'Look who's talking'. The King then burst into a hearty laugh along with her father before embracing her father.

'Cat!' he then said greeting her mother, kissing her on the ckeek before ruffling Rickon's curls. 'Nine years' he said to her father 'why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?'

'Guarding the North for you your Grace, Winterfell is yours' her father replied joyous to see his friend again.

Both the King and her father were talking but Lyanna was broken away by Arya 'Where's the imp?' she asked obviously talking about Tyrion Lannister, Sansa then told Arya to shut up but Lyanna didn't listen and was instead drawn to the large carriage that had begun to open. From it stepped two young children, a girl of eleven and a smaller plump boy of eight.

'Those must be Myrcella and Tommen, the king's younger children' Torrhen said to her, Lyanna nodded to this, both of them were similar in appearance to their older brother with golden hair and emerald eyes, but Lyanna seemed to like them better than Joffrey as they both seemed to like Winterfell.

Behind came a woman who was none other than the queen, Cersei Lannister. Lyanna, along with everyone else, couldn't deny that she was beautiful, with her Lannister gold hair and emerald eyes with a perfectly formed face, but there was something about her that set her off the wrong way.

'Who have we here?' the King asked walking down standing in front of Robb exaiming him 'You must be Robb' he said holding out his hand, Robb acknowledged the King by shaking his hand and giving a nod. After Robert nodded he made his way to Lyanna, upon seeing her he froze, Lyanna became scared, worried that she done something, but then the King spoke.

'You must Lyanna' he said smiling, holding his hand his palm facing up.

'I 'am your Grace, it is a pleasure to finally meet you' she replied placing her hand in the king's palm who then kissed it curtesy before speaking again.

'By the gods you look like your aunt, it's like I'm seeing a ghost'

'You exaggerate your Grace' she replied, it was true that despite her red hair there were people who said she looked like her aunt Lyanna, who died before she was born, but Lyanna herself didn't see the resembelance.

'Your being too modest my dear, I'm men are lining up for the chance to be with you'

'If they are then they're lining up to be thrown in the mud' the king laughed at this and made his way to Torrhen.

'You must be the other twin, Torrhen am I correct?'

'Yes your Grace, welcome to Winterfell' he replied, the king then enveloped his hand in a strong grip.

'I've heard you're scholar in the family'

'I practically live in the library your grace'

The king then gave out another hearty laugh before turning to his father 'I can see why this one in the library Ned, every maiden south of the neck would likely fight to the death to get this one in their bed' Lyanna thought that this was an unappropriate comment to have among the younger children, but the king did have the right of it. Torrhen was the depiction of a maiden's fantasy, with long brown hair, dark blue greying eyes and a long lean face; he was handsome despite Torrhen himself not believing this. As the king walked down the line Lyanna saw that Torrhen was trying to hide his embarrassed face.

The king then came to Sansa 'My you're a pretty one' he said making Sansa smile, he then came up to Arya, his face then became concentrated at her before lowering to her level 'and your name is?'

'Arya' her sister stated, the king then nodded satisfied before walking up to Bran.

'Show us your muscles' Bran then flexed his arms, the king laughed again 'you'll be a soldier' Lyanna smiled at this, she knew that Bran always dreamed of being in the Kingsguard and she knew he would be the fastest one.

Lyanna then heard Arya say 'That's Jaime Lannister the queen's brother' before being told by Arya to shut up. Lyanna then turned forward and saw the man himself. Jaime Lannister was without a doubt one of the most handsome men she had seen, with the traditional Lannister looks with comely features and a smile that could cut a knife.

The queen then walked up to her father, holding out her hand for him to kiss in fealty, which he complied. Lyanna noticed that she held a look of distain on her face, as if Winterfell and her people were unworthy of her presence.

She then heard the king say to her father 'Take me to your crypts; I want to pay my respects' Lyanna knew exactly who the king wanted to see.

'You've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait' the queen argued in her sweetest voice, the king dismissed this commanding her father to come with.

'Where's the imp?' Arya asked again before being told to shut up for a third time by Sansa, the queen looked at Arya with an icy glare, she then looked up the line at the Stark children giving them cold smiles sending a shiver down Lyanna's spine.

She then walked down to her twin telling him to go find their younger brother before asking to be escorted to her room along with her children. Lyanna and her siblings were then ushered indoors by their mother so they could prepare for the evening.

As they were Lyanna thought '_Things are about to change_'

**Now with that done, about the poll.**

**A few of you have suggested a few more ideas for a romance pairing with Lyanna, while they're not really what I had in mind I'll think about them but that's not the reason. It is about Torrhen's pairing, and a few of you have commented positively about the idea, both on reviews and pm with that I will go forward with either Arianne or Dany. I'll up the poll tonight before I go.**

**Until next time**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Beneath the water was an entirely different world to Torrhen; a world with no sound, no scent, a world where only a few could survive, where they could call it their domain. He then rose to the surface, sub-merging from the heated liquid like a whale, taking in a deep gasp for air before reacclimatising to his natural habitat.

Torrhen then looked around his bathroom and took in his surroundings; steam filled the room, water began to drip down the walls onto the floor and his discarded clothes were beginning to get wet. Torrhen looked outside and saw that the moon was still in its position before he went underwater _I must have used a lot of hot water_ he thought, but he was glad of it all the same thanks to the springs.

The hot springs of Winterfell were located underneath the castle, it was said that Bran the builder built Winterfell over the spring so that Winterfell and all its inhabitants could enjoy hot water, and Torrhen thanked him for it. Revolutionary pipe work was built into the stonewalls running all the way through the castle so that the water could be received anywhere within.

Grabbing hold of the sides of the stone bath, Torrhen rose from the water standing to the side of it. He stood there for a moment allowing the water clinging to him to drip to his feet. On instinct, his eyes meet the door checking that it hadn't been open so anyone couldn't see him in his natural state; he had left Snowstar outside his bathroom to make sure it didn't happen.

Satisfied that no on hadn't, he dried himself with a towel before tying it around his waist. Opening the door to his room, Snowstar rose from the spot by the bathroom door proceeding to the bedroom door, lying down guarding her master's privacy.

''Good girl'' Torrhen said before making way to his wardrobe.

Torrhen's room was well laid out; his bed was centred, with the head touching the wall. Shelves of books adorned the walls, all sorted based on genre. His desk was near the window allowing air to blow through while he was reading or writing, and was decorated with notebooks and stationary as well as a candle for late night reading. His wardrobe was set on the other side of the room, with a rack of boots and his mirror on either side.

Torrhen pulled out his best clothes for the feast, as he got dressed he thought about the royal family, and the various other people who arrived in Winterfell.

Growing up his father told him many stories about Robert Baratheon; the stories when the two of them fostered under Jon Arryn, how he could lift a giant war hammer with one hand when others would struggle using two, how he defeated Rhaegar Targaryen and won the Iron throne, earning the title King of Westeros. He was also told about how he was once the maiden's fantasy yet now this story was farfetched.

In its place was a man who had to grow a massive fierce beard to cover his multiple chins, who had a large gut that wobbled like a bag of water and was so large he looked bigger than that stallion he rode. Despite this Torrhen recognised him as a good natured man who greeted Torrhen's parents heartily and took the time to meet him and siblings, giving them rave compliments remembering the comment he made about Torrhen and how every maiden would fight over him. _If only so many could be more like him_ he thought.

His eldest the crown prince Joffrey Baratheon, was different from his father, most importantly in what he expected. Torrhen had expected an identical young copy to the king, but instead was physically different in every way from his golden head to his emerald eyes. But this wasn't it, what Torrhen didn't like about the prince was that he seemed to hold Winterfell in distain, showing that he obviously didn't want to be there, sneering all the way through the greeting. The only time he wasn't was when he looked at his sister Sansa, it was an uncomfortable feeling, Joffrey eyed her like a prize piece of meat, yet Sansa smiled back thinking that the prince was attracted to her.

His younger siblings Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen, were an entirely different matter. The two of them shared their brother's appearance yet different personalities. The two of them he thought were sweet and had a kind feeling about them that would make them much better company. They also seem to like Winterfell despite it being completely different from the south.

Finally, Torrhen thought about the queen. When he first saw her, Torrhen thought she was a goddess; with her long golden hair, emerald green eyes and perfectly formed features, she had a beauty only few could match. Yet Torrhen couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around her, she possessed a distaste for Winterfell and its people, as if none of them were worthy of her presence. Not only that, but the way that she stared made it more uncomfortable, even the small smiles she gave couldn't hide her contempt.

When Torrhen finished dressing he closely examined himself in the mirror, wearing a white tunic with silver highlights adorning it with black breeches and boots with a brown cloak lined with grey fur, he straightened his clothes out perfecting his attire. He then looked out of window, checking the position of the moon; he then looked at a small draw in his desk before looking back to the white orb.

_I've still got time _he thought before making his way to the draw, pulling out a rectangular box. He then made his way outside with Snowstar close behind. As he walked through the corridors of the castle, he passed by many of the Baratheon and Lannister men that had accompanied the royal party, all of them drinking, talking, playing cards or trying rather miserably to chat up some of the serving girls. Torrhen was just barely able to hide a smirk when one of the girls slapped one of the Lannister men trying to grope her. He could also smell the many marvellous things that were coming from kitchen, filling the corridors with their delectable aromas that made his mouth water.

Finally he came to an area away from the dining hall; quiet, tranquil, just him, Snowstar and night sky, decorated with stars that made them resemble white candle flames.

Torrhen pulled out the box from his cloak, leaning against the wall and holding the box in both hands, he observed it. The box was fine make, made from oak and intricately designed with dark brown flames up against a lighter brown, forest background. Setting it upon a ledge, he slid off the lid and pulled out its contents; a small purple pouch, tied with a silver string and an oaken made pipe.

Pulling out a pinch of tobacco and pushing it gently into the pipe, he lit it before taking in a breath of the heated air, and then breathed it out, feeling it caressing his lips and warming the air. While many people viewed smoking as a vile habit, Torrhen himself found it relaxing, it warmed him up one those cold days up where even he found it unbearable and the smoke seemed to massage the inside of his mouth. While he did use it as a form of leisure, he would mostly use it to ease his nerves and tonight when he was expected to be his very best to the royal family, it was a perfect time.

Taking in another mouthful of air he returned to admiring the night sky, completely lost in thought that didn't hear the footsteps.

''Beautiful night isn't it?'' a man's voice said, bringing Torrhen out of his thoughts. He then looked to his left and saw a small figure that looked like a child in the shadows; he thought it strange how a child could possess such a voice.

''You couldn't ask for a better one'' Torrhen replied, able to recompose himself still pondering who the figure was.

''I have to agree with you there, still I'd like to know'' the small figure then walked out of the shadows towards Torrhen, who then moved his head down to keep in eye contact with him. He then found himself staring into a pair of mismatched eyes; one green, one black. Even more surprising was that it wasn't a child, but a man, Torrhen knew exactly who he was.

''What are you doing out on this beautiful night?'' he asked finishing his question, tilting his head slightly as he did so.

Torrhen lifted his pipe slightly for the man ''Preparing myself for a night with your family'' he said taking in another breath of smoke, then moved his head to the side before blowing it out, taking in consideration of the dwarf. ''And yourself?'' he asked looking back at him.

''The same here'' the golden haired dwarf said giving a small crooked toothy smile before taking out a wine bag and taking a swig of the contents inside. He then started to notice Snowstar, who had risen up when she had noticed the small man, bearing her teeth as a sign of warning.

''Oh dear, it appears your wolf doesn't like me''

''You appeared out of nowhere, with no warning and she hasn't seen you before. She probably thinks you're a threat''

''Indeed, I strike terror in the hearts of men'' the dwarf jested, opening his arms wide as he said so.

Torrhen laughed at his words, then brought his free hand on Snowstar's head ''It's alright Snow, relax'' his soothing voice calmed her down as she withdrew her teeth and sat down.

''Thank you, I don't suppose I could have look at her'' he said, feeling more at ease.

''Be my guest'' Torrhen replied. Nodding in thanks the Dwarf walked closer to Torrhen and Snowstar, as he did so Torrhen got a closer look at him.

The man had typical dwarf features; limbs that were too short and a head that was too big, as well as his mismatched eyes that would have made many disgusted. Despite this Torrhen didn't believe that he was ugly, in fact he did have a certain level of attractiveness though he didn't have the beauty of his elder siblings. He did have their golden hair, though it was more dirty blond than actual gold.

_Though it's not the looks that makes the man._

The dwarf then stroked Snowstar, who seemed to like it, observing her as he did so.

''A beautiful wolf you have here'' he said ''though this is the first wolf I've actually seen outside of pictures''

''Surely you've seen my siblings' wolves''

''Yes, but this is the closest I've ever got to one'' he suddenly stopped stroking then looked at Torrhen with a rather oddly apologetic look. ''I'm sorry where are my manners? Tyrion Lannister'' he said, his small hand stuck out.

''Torrhen Stark, a pleasure my lord'' Torrhen replied, shaking his hand as he did so, the dwarf had a stronger grip than he thought.

'' Likewise Lord Torrhen'' Tyrion said, gladdened that Torrhen didn't take offense. ''I've heard you're the scholar in your family, a rare sight these days.''

''I've heard the same about Lord Tyrion'' Torrhen replied before giving a small smirk ''among other things'' commenting on the numerous activities that gave him the nickname the imp.

''Indeed'' Tyrion replied, smirking back before turning to the moon ''Well, I believe that we're needed now.''

Torrhen turned to the moon, nodding his head in agreement. He then placed the pipe and tobacco bag into the box, and then gave it to Snowstar who held it between her jaws.

''Take this back to the room then close the door, as best you can'' Torrhen told Snowstar, she then tilted her head in confusion.

''I'm afraid you won't be attending the feast tonight Snow'' Torrhen explained as kindly as he could, but the black wolf whined in both sadness and shock. ''I don't like it either, but mother thinks having pets in front of the royal family is distasteful.''

Snowstar then whimpered in protest, trying to get her master to somehow get her to the feast. ''Don't get started with me on the sad eyes. I'm immune to your so called charms'' Torrhen knelt down to her eye, his blue-greying eyes meeting her own gold and silver eyes ''Look, I'll bring you some the leftovers from the feast, I hear they're doing spiced sausages tonight'' Snowstar then nuzzled his face, happy with the deal.

''Glad we could come to an arrangement'' Torrhen said before stroking her head and playfully saying ''now off with you.'' Snowstar then walked off, making her way back to the room, tail wagging behind her. Torrhen then turned towards Tyrion, who smiled in amusement of the conversation between boy and wolf.

''Does she really know her way around this place?'' Tyrion asked.

''Of course she does'' Torrhen replied ''I spent two weeks showing her the castle and teaching her how to navigate, she probably knows Winterfell better than I do.''

''Impressive, all the dogs back in the south can only fetch sticks, chase cats and lick their balls.''

''Oh she can do those things too, expect the ball licking part, she doesn't have those.''

Tyrion laughed at the reply; afterwards the pair walked together in comfortable silence, Torrhen however had to walk slower in order for the Dwarf to keep up with him.

Eventually the pair reached their destination, where they found both the Starks and the royal family waiting and talking outside the dining hall, with the addition of Theon and Torrhen's uncle Benjen, a man of the night's watch.

Lady Catelyn then came out of a conversation with the queen and walked over to Torrhen, wearing a white and silver dress, simple yet elegant.

''Torrhen, finally'' Catelyn said, she then smoothed down his hair and clothes, sorting out any imperfection to his attire. ''When we enter, you'll be walking with Arya after Bran and Rickon'' after she said that Torrhen then looked around her to find Arya standing near his other sisters; arms crossed and pouting, forced to wear a dress of grey and dark blue, nodding to his mother he made his way to her.

''A dress Arya? I never thought I would see the day'' Torrhen teased as Arya stared back at him with deadly look, her grey eyes as hard as stone.

''I've already been getting that from Robb and Bran, I don't need you doing too'' she replied, her voice in a threatening manner as she let her arms down her sides, her hands clenched in fists.

Torrhen then brought his hands up in a mock surrender, grinning as he did so ''Relax little sister I'm not trying to insult you, I fact you look rather nice tonight.'' Torrhen meant that, while Arya was often concerned about her appearance, due to many of the young boys in Winterfell calling her names like 'Arya Horseface', Torrhen found his youngest sister pretty.

''That's what I've been trying to say to Arya, Torrhen'' Sansa said. Torrhen looked at her, she had dressed up nicely for the evening; wearing a light blue dress with cream white trimmings and a silver necklace decorated with blue gemstones. ''But she's just stubborn.''

''But I don't want to wear a dress'' Arya protested, the young girl would of shouted if the royal weren't with them, otherwise she would have brought the hall down.

''I don't want wear a dress either Arya'' Lyanna then said drawing shock from Torrhen, Sansa and Arya. Which Torrhen considered strange as she dressed almost as a princess; a silvery grey dress with the linings as white as freshly fallen snow, with it, a cloak lined with white fur and silver wolf pendant with ruby eyes.

''But'' Lyanna continued ''tonight is a very important night, and we must do our duty regardless of how we feel about the dress code''Lyanna grey eyes pierced into Arya's own. With that she nodded in understanding, and then she and Sansa parted proceeding to talk with the others, leaving Torrhen and Lyanna on their own.

''Thanks for that'' Torrhen said, bringing his back hair into a silver band as he did so ''I would have hated for Arya to walk in there with the mood of a cow headed to the slaughterhouse'' he then looked at Arya was in a conversation with Robb and Bran.

''You're welcome'' Lyanna replied ''though I think she'll be alright walking in there with you''

''I hope so, what about you? Are you walking in there with Prince Joffrey?''

''No'' Lyanna replied ''I' m walking in there with Prince Tommen, I let Sansa have the honour of being escorted by the crown prince.'' Torrhen then turned his head to a corner to find Sansa talking to Joffrey, or rather he was talking about whatever he wanted to talk about and she listened with admiration, oblivious to everything and everyone else around her.

''You're sure about that?''

''They seem to be getting on well so, why not?'' Torrhen heard little hesitation in her voice, trying to hold something in. He felt unsure of her answer, but he accepted it nether the less.

Soon enough it was time to enter the hall. First up was little Rickon who walked with as much dignity and pride as he could muster for a boy his age, only making a mistake once when he turned around smiling at his elder siblings, who laughed and smiled in return. Next in was Bran who faultlessly walked in with his head held high.

Next up was Torrhen and Arya. Arya, seemingly taking charge of the situation, took Torrhen's arm in her own as they came to the doorway. As they walked to the high table at the back of the room, Torrhen leaned down to whisper in his little sister's ear.

''Whatever you do, please don't misbehave. If not for your own sake then for father's own, we need to create a good impression for the royal family.''

''I know that Torrhen, I'm capable of keeping out of trouble'' Arya replied, whispering in return and turned her head to meet in eye contact with him.

''Only when you choose to be I'm afraid my little wolf girl'' Torrhen said teasingly. Arya however, instead of completely losing it, laughed along with Torrhen's joke.

When Torrhen and Arya went to their seats, Torrhen looked down the centre of the room to watch the rest come then.

After him was Lyanna and prince Tommen, who looked smart in his gold and black attire, with a rampaging stag pined to the left of his podgy chest. Then came the princess Mrycella and his eldest brother Robb. The princess looked pretty tonight with an emerald green dress and golden highlights; she also seemed to give shy looks to Robb, who smiled in return.

_Young Love _Torrhen joked in his mind.

Next were his sister Sansa and the crown prince, who came in wearing the finest silks in gold and red, the colours of house Lannister. Torrhen thought they would have made a good couple if he didn't that pouty face decorating that face of his.

Then came his parents with the king and queen. His father Lord Eddard, dressed in white and grey, and escorted the queen, dressed beautifully in a crimson red dress and gold jewellery. His mother was being escorted by the king right behind them who, despite that the feast hadn't even started yet, had faded purple wine stains down his golden yellow attire, surrounding the rampaging stag at the centre.

Next came Tyrion walking in with his brother, ser Jaime Lannister. Both brothers were dressed in their Lannister colours, yet both were completely different. Torrhen's attention was focused on the elder brother.

Torrhen had heard the rumors about Jaime Lannister; he had been called one of the most handsome men in the seven kingdoms with the essential Lannister looks, a tall frame, clean, comely features and a cutting smile that could swoon any woman, Torrhen felt envy for the man. But beneath that smile, laid a killer. He knew that he had more than a capable skill with a blade that enabled him to become the youngest person to join the Kingsguard. But the lion of Lannister had used that skill to kill many, including the mad king who he had treasonly slain during the siege of King's Landing. When his father told him the story for the first time, he told him that all Lannisters were treasonous backstabbers, that their lion sigil should be replaced with a snake. While his father was always right about things like that, he hoped he thought wrong about _every _Lannister.

He turned his attention to the pleasant fellow who he had talked to earlier; Lord Tyrion struggled to keep up with his brother as he waddled his way down the centre of the hall, yet he had an unwavering dignity that made him stand taller than any king.

Behind them came Uncle Benjin; brown haired, blue eyed and narrow of frame, all dressed in black as accustomed with all men of the night's watch, with a silver direwolf pendant around his neck. Torrhen always loved it when his uncle visited, as he was humorous and always had a good story, and with his duty as first ranger keeping him from visiting the many times he would have loved to see his uncle, he cherished those visits even more.

Finally was Theon, a lean, dark, handsome youth dressed in black with the golden Kraken emblazoned on his chest. Accessorizing him was one of his cocky smiles as he looked around the room looking for new prey to warm his bed for the night. The Greyjoy became the ward of his father because he was a hostage from the Greyjoy rebellion. But after a time Torrhen never thought of him as such; originally he was just another person who came to live in Winterfell, eventually he became a friend and before long, Torrhen thought of him as an elder brother.

After the Stark and Baratheon families were sat, King Robert called for the feast to begin and the whole hall erupted into cheers. All sorts of food and drink began to pour in faster than a running stream.

The feast was one of the grandest Torrhen had ever witnessed. There were more types of food than Torrhen had ever heard of; suckling pig, honeyed chicken, beef topside, sister's stew, roasted thyme goat and lamprey were only a few was able to notice, he had seen some spiced sausages and made a mental note to get some for Snowstar.

After a servant filled his flask with red apple cider, Torrhen allowed himself to relax into the evening, eating until he could eat no more, drinking more in an evening than he would in a week and made pleasant conversation with many people.

After a while, Torrhen found himself in a drinking game with Robb, Theon and few others of the squires at Winterfell. Torrhen then heard a drunken roar coming to his right, turning he saw the King among the guests sitting at the lower tables with his good humour and roguish charm. He was groping one of the serving girls and giving her a rather serious kiss; Torrhen then looked back at the high table and saw the Queen barely able to hide her disgust at her husband's antics.

''Your turn Torrhen'' Theon said, drawing Torrhen from his thoughts. Torrhen then refocused on the drinking game, chugging down another cup of black beer to test his endurance. So far only Robb, Theon and Torrhen were still standing from the rather enjoyable ordeal.

''Arya!'' a voice cried out. Torrhen saw Sansa in shocked anger, the left side of her face covered in food and dripping down onto her gown as Lyanna and Jeyne Poole wiped it off. Torrhen then turned to the source and found Arya standing up and with a spoon in her hand. Laughing along with Robb and Theon, Torrhen then found his mother looking at them, telling them to deal with it, Torrhen allowed himself the honour.

''Another time boys'' he said placing the cup head down on the table, then made his way to Arya.

''Come on you'' Torrhen said picking up Arya and taking her out of the hall. ''I told you to behave yourself'' Torrhen told Arya in a strict voice.

Arya merely shrugged at him ''Doesn't matter'' she said ''it was worth it'' grinning all the way back to her room.

The walk to Arya's room remained in silence. However when they were at a respectable distance, Torrhen gave a look to Arya saying 'It was pretty funny'. When they came to the door to Arya's room, she opened it and Nymeria came bursting out, licking her mistress's face.

''It's good to see you Nymeria'' Arya said, stroking her behind the ears in return. Nymeria then came up to Torrhen and nuzzled Torrhen's hand, who then stroked her head.

''Night Arya''

''Night Torrhen''Nymeria then too howled Torrhen a good night before he went back to the feast. On his way, Torrhen noticed Jon and Tyrion talking in the courtyard. Torrhen was unable to hear what they were saying, so he assumed they went somewhere quiet to talk then made his way back to the feast.

The mood of the feast had remained unchanged, which found to be a relief for Torrhen as he would have hated a damper of the evening. He then noticed a plate of spiced sausages at the end of a table; taking out a piece of paper he wrapped four sausages in it before placing it underneath his cloak.

''Ah Torrhen'' Torrhen turned and found the king walking up to him, wine cup in hand sloshing around. Then in a surprising move, Robert put his arm around Torrhen's shoulders bringing him closer, almost crushing him. Torrhen looked up as the king took another gulp of the contents of his cup, the smell of wine and roasted meats clung to him like moss to a tree. He wasn't completely into his cups, but he was close

''I hear you're quite the natural with the bow, is that right?'' he asked, his deep eyes almost interrogating him.

''Well I'm capable enough your grace'' Torrhen said, wanting to be modest actually wanting to boast about his skill of his archery.

''Excellent!'' Robert proclaimed raising his wine cup into the air ''You can come with me and your father tomorrow for a morning hunt! I'll give us some time to know each other before we go.'' As the king walked off, Torrhen could only stare in confusion.

_Before we go? _Torrhen asked in his mind.

''What do you think of the king?'' Torrhen turned around to see the comforting face of his father looking at him, waiting for his answer.

''He's not what I've expected I have to admit, but he's good man with a heart in the right place, I can see why you've remained loyal to him all these years'' Torrhen truthfully answered.

Eddard smiled at Torrhen's answer before turning serious again. ''You're probably wondering what he meant back there'' Torrhen could only nod. ''I plan on taking up position as hand'' Eddard said. Torrhen could only stare in surprise, he half expected his father to turn it down.

''That's good news father, I'm sure that-''

''Let me finish, please'' Torrhen nodded as his father continued. ''When I leave I intend to take Sansa with me as I have also agreed to marry her to prince Joffrey when they come of age.''

Torrhen's heart skipped a beat when he said that, as he was unsure of what to say to that. He still remembered the way Joffrey eyed Sansa earlier today, he could only hope that Joffrey would treat her well.

''Is there anything else?'' Torrhen asked ''Considering how you're approaching me on the subject I must be included too?''

''Yes'' Eddard replied ''this will also give Sansa a chance to learn about the court. Being the case I also intend to bring Arya, Bran and you.''

Torrhen, as he had so many times this evening, could only stare at his father, his mind processing this new information. He was actually going the capital.

''Me? In King's Landing?'' Torrhen asked, getting his father to confirm this.

'The king and I believe that you may be of use in the capital, and it will good for you to learn about the court.'' Torrhen felt a bit dizzy after this, he stumbled a little and then leaned on the table support himself. He then felt the comforting grip of his father on his shoulder.

''Are you okay son?'' he asked, concerned for his third son.

''Yes father, just a little too much to drink that's all'' Torrhen replied, looking straight into his father's grey mood changing eyes, now the colour of fog ''I think I'll just go to bed now'' Torrhen then walked out of the hall before saying ''see you at the hunt tomorrow.''

As he walked back to his room, everything in his mind was trying to find its' place. He was actually going to King's landing, the capital of Westeros. Part of him was actually excited, but part of him knew that King's Landing wasn't his sort of place, he just didn't know what to think of it.

Upon returning to his room, opening the door Snowstar immediately ran to him, nuzzling his hand and licking it tasting any meat juices that had remained on his hand. She then looked up in a questioning look that made Torrhen smile as he knew what it was for.

''Yes girl, I've got them'' he said, pulling out the still hot package from his cloak. Upon unwrapping the package, Snowstar set into the meaty goods with a vengeance. Torrhen then made his way to the bed, fell face into the pillow before allowing sleep to consume him.

(-)

''Lord Torrhen?'' Torrhen was woken up by a sound he never like to hear; the sound of someone trying to wake him up. Rubbing the sleep out of eyes, he got up from the comfort of his bed and went to open the door. He then looked eye to eye to the poor boy who had the unfortunate business of waking him up.

''May I ask why you woke me up?'' he asked, the boy shuddered before speaking.

''Apologies my lord, but his grace said that the hunt so sent me to wake you.''

''Shit I forgot!'' Torrhen cried out, remembering the brief conversation he and the king had last night ''Thank you boy, you're dismissed'' after making a polite bow, the boy went allowing Torrhen to close the door and change.

After changing into a set of hunting clothes and equipping himself with a bow, a quiver of arrows and a short blade, Torrhen made his way to the hunting party with Snowstar at his heels. When Torrhen arrived there were a lot of people, though Torrhen could only make out a few; King Robert, Lord Eddard, two of the Kingsguard that Torrhen couldn't make out, Lord Tyrion and the Hound.

''I'm surprised you would be trying to hunt little lord'' the Hound said to Tyrion, to which he laughed.

''I'll have you know'' Tyrion replied ''that you are looking at greatest hunter in Westeros.''

''Well I wouldn't say the greatest but I thank you for the kind words'' a feminine voice, yet wasn't one of those voices that spoke from the throat but rather from the chest. The three men turned to find Lyanna; clad in a forest green dress that both fashionable and practical, and armed with a 6 foot spear and a single headed axe attached to the belt around her waist.

''Ah Lyanna my dear'' Tyrion proclaimed ''come to join us in hunt have you?''

''I couldn't bear to face the thought of sewing and embroiding while you men are hogging all the fun.''

''Lyanna, I don't think that's a good idea'' Eddard said, having overheard the conversation.

''Nonsense Ned'' the king said, his voice roaring in the mourning air ''if she wants to join us let her, it will make a nice change to the usual shits I have as company.'' He then turned to Lyanna, clearly impressed with her attitude ''Get on your horse girl, it time to see if you're really your aunt's niece, and Torrhen, glad you could join us'' he said before returning to talk with Torrhen's father.

''Lovely fellow isn't he, my good brother'' Tyrion asked already on his horse.

''He is'' Lyanna said just before getting on her own horse ''coming Torrhen?''

''Yes Torrhen come'' Tyrion said ''with you on this hunt I may be able to have some intellectual conversation.''

''Yeah, I'm coming'' Torrhen replied,though his thoughts were on the sudden move to the capital rather than the hunt itself.

Getting on his chestnut stallion, Torrhen spurred his flanks with Lyanna and Tyrion to join with the hunting party. The day had been spent with conversation, drinking and laughing, until Torrhen was able to take down a couple of boars with his bow. But Lyanna was able to do one even better, by bringing down a large stag at close range with her spear. Robert was pleased with both their kills, declaring that the two were true wolves of the north. But with the journey back to Winterfell, Torrhen spoke silence until Lyanna came up to him.

''Is something the matter Torrhen?'' Lyanna asked. Torrhen looked at his twin while trying to figure out what he's going to say.

''Father's planning to take the position of hand''

Lyanna nodded to this, solemn as the grave ''I know'' she replied ''I also heard he going to take Sansa with him since she's going to marry Joffrey, like I need anything more to add to that pile.''

''Well today's not your day'' Torrhen said. Lyanna gave Torrhen an almost scared look, unsure what he was going to say. ''When he leaves he's going to be taking Bran, Arya and'' Torrhen looked down before looking back to Lyanna ''me.''

Lyanna's eyes widened becoming the size of peach stones. Her mouth opened but before she could say anything a rider came up to the party.

''My Lord Stark, something terrible has happened. After you left, your… your… you see..''

''Calm down boy'' Lord Stark said, easing the man's stress ''what's happened?''

''It's your son Brandon my lord, he fell from the tower when you were away, he's being treated'' the man looked down from the shocked faces before looking up again ''survival looks slim.''

_I'm sorry for the long wait you've endured for 3 months, but the thing is I can't promise a monthly, 2 monthly update. Shit happens in your life that changes to put things like this on hold, no doubt many of you authors have experienced this. I won't into details but it mostly involved a long holiday, college life and the loss of a dear cat._

_I can't promise an update date for Lyanna, but I've already started working on it. Until next time!_

_Also I'm putting up the poll for Torrhen's romance for a bit longer, so far Dany's in lead._


	9. Chapter 7

Well, here it is, the seventh chapter of Lyanna and Torrhen's story written in two months more or less. I must admit I should have finished a few days ago but there were distractions. I somehow feel that I've rushed the ending as I wanted to get this done before Christmas day and I don't think I'll get writing done afterwards until new year's. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this. This chapter, we see things set into motion, and Lyanna has a chat with everyone's favourite brother ?£$#er.

**Chapter 7**

Lyanna had always loved the godswood growing up in Winterfell. It was a large wild area, 3 acres of wood that had been left untouched by the new ways for thousands of years, protected by the stone walls of the castle that, like the forest trees, grew around it. The trees here were not like the simple pines of the wolfswood. Here the trees' bark were as black as night, armoured with green spikes sharpened to the point. The trunks closed together, almost protecting something while the branches wove an intricate darkened canopy above and the misshapen roots wrestled each other in the ground. She thought of them as warriors, striving to defend the old ways that had been all but extinct.

Lyanna had been anointed with the seven oils of the seven gods and bathed in the rainbows of the sept, as had her siblings, mother, grandfather and all his forefathers as with all Tullys of Riverun who followed the faith of the seven. Lyanna however, didn't under the faith at all; the septon with their incense, the seven gods who each helped with a certain thing in life and having everything dictated to you by a book.

While the sept felt religious, there was something about the Godswood that held more power and aura. It felt more natural, as with the rest of the world where it was built by the gods not like the sept where it was built by men trying to force their religion on others. The old gods of the forest strangely brought more comfort to her, because when she prayed she could feel them watching her, protecting her. So she decided long ago that she would become a follower of the old gods, wanting nothing to do with the seven, even with the influence they had in Westeros.

Despite it, Lyanna didn't take notice of the trees, nor had she noticed the cold morning air or the sound of the frosted ground that crackled with each step she and Bittersteel took with each step. Instead her thoughts were on the events that had happened a month to go; her father had been named as hand, and with that he was taking Torrhen, Sansa and Arya with them, her twin and younger sisters. The same day her brother Bran had fallen from one of the towers while climbing, while Bran was still breathing, he had many bruises and injuries, one that would remain with him the rest of his life. But one revelation that would change everything came from her brother Jon, Lyanna could still remember that night she found out.

(-)

''I can't believe Arya would do that'' Sansa said, red of face to match her hair, as Lyanna and Jeyne Poole wiped the mashed potatoes off her face and dress ''well, I can believe that but I guess that's even worse.''

Despite the situation, Lyanna couldn't help but laugh on the inside, careful not to show it on her face. Earlier Sansa had admiring the Crown prince from a distance, with the two of them looking at each other with their jewelled eyes. Then almost out of nowhere, a blob of mashed potato appeared on Sansa's horrified face as she cried out her younger sister's name.

At the mention of Arya's name, Lyanna turned to her and saw Arya being carried out of the feast by Torrhen, clearly taking control of the situation.

''Don't worry about it sister'' Lyanna said finishing the job of wiping the muck off Sansa's face ''Arya's being dealt with, forget about it and enjoy the rest of the evening.'' After Lyanna said that Sansa turned to the doorway in which Arya and Torrhen left through, she then turned back to her a nodded, accepting her answer.

Walking away for Sansa to return to enjoying the feast, Lyanna then turned to a silver jug which she knew contained red arbour wine, and poured it into her empty cup. She sipped the fruity liquid to calm her inside laughter, but failed as she spayed the wine back into the cup as she silently laughed at remembering the moment potatoes hit her sister's face. Luckily Sansa hadn't noticed as she with Jeyne Poole, giggling like maidens as they began talking about boys, dresses or whatever Lyanna herself had no care for. But feeling a pair of eyes on her, Lyanna turned and saw them; the emerald eyes of the queen.

Cersei Lannister gave Lyanna an icey look, her face surrounded by candles that made her look even more terrifying. It was almost as if she was looking for something in Lyanna, analysing her like a piece of art to see if there was anything worth of notice. This went on for moment before the queen gave Lyanna a friendly smile, though this failed to make Lyanna more comfortable, only wine could do that now.

Regardless, Lyanna returned the kind gesture with a smile of her own and raised her cup, before returning to the festivities.

However she then saw Jon and uncle Benjen talking, but it seemed to have been some form of arguement as Jon walked out fuming with Ghost right behind him. Lyanna wondered what that was all about, but then a dark feeling arose within her.

Benjen then came up to Lyanna and the two embraced each other in a hug. ''Lyanna lass, it's a long year.''

''Far too long if you ask me'' Lyanna replied, smile appearing on her face. Benjen then put his hands on Lyanna's shoulders at arm's length.

''Look at you'' he proclaimed looking up and down her ''you've certainly grown, and into such a beautiful young woman.''

''Thank you uncle'' Lyanna said, putting her hand on one of Benjen's own gloved hand ''and I' m glad to see that the wall hasn't frozen your handsome face off.'' Benjen laughed at Lyanna's remark. That was Benjen always welcoming a laugh, even in hard situations.

''I'm quite surprised you came tonight though, I would have thought you would have been too preoccupied with your duties.''

''Lord Commander Mormont's a kind man'' Benjen replied ''when he heard that the king was coming here, he thought he could give me time off to be with my brother.''

''Be sure to carry my thanks when you go back then'' Lyanna then turned to the door that Jon left through earlier ''what were you and Jon talking about?''

Benjen seemed to hesitate at Lyanna's question. He then looked at the door that Lyanna looked at before pushing his gloved hand through his hair.

''It's nothing Lyanna, just me and him catching up on old ...''

''The thing about Starks uncle, is that we're not good liars. So, what were you and Jon talking about?'' Benjen then sighed, he knew he couldn't keep it in much longer.

''Jon and I were talking about joining him the night's watch'' Benjen replied, sighing as he did so.

Lyanna suddenly felt the fear evolving inside her as she knew what was happening; Jon wanted to take the black. He was practically giving his life away, a life where he could live like any other man; a home, a wife, children anything that many men would treasure in this world.

''He _wants _to take the black?'' Lyanna asked, Benjen slightly nodded ''then why were you two arguing if he wanted to?''

''Joining the night's watch is a serious promise, and those who wish to join voluntarily need to think carefully before that'' Benjen replied, indicating to his pitch black gard. Unlike many men of the watch, Benjen joined on his own free will after Lord Eddard won the rebellion. Lyanna never knew the full reason why he joined, maybe after everything that happened afterwards, Winterfell held too many painful memories.

''Jon is young, barely close to manhood'' Benjen continued explaining ''he doesn't know what he's giving up.'' Lyanna found it both a relief that her uncle was agreeing with her, yet also strange as she would have thought Benjen would be eager for new recruits.

''I thought it would be best to let some time pass, let him be with a woman before jumping to any decisions.''

''But why does Jon want to join?''

Benjen then shook his head slightly as he sighed ''I have to speak with your father about this, but I think you need to speak with Jon'' this was the last thing he said before walking off. Lyanna then turned back to the door that Jon left through, feeling bold from the wine.

_You know, I just might do that _she thought before making her way out of the dining hall. She then found her brother outside in the training yard talking with the queen's younger Lord Tyrion. Lyanna didn't know specifically what they were talking about, only coming up to a certain point in their conversation.

''You are Ned Stark's bastard though?''

''Lord Eddard is my father.''

''And Lady Stark is not your mother'' Tyrion pointed up, a wineskin in hand sloshing in the silent night air ''making you a bastard'' Jon looked away after the last word as Lyanna clenched her dexterous hand into a stone hard fist, having half her mind set to knock the block off the smaller man. But it appeared that he had more to say, so Lyanna listened in more before deciding to do anything.

''Let me give some advice bastard'' the younger Lannister said pointing the fore finger of the hand that held his wineskin ''never forget what you are, the rest of the world won't. Wear it like armour, and it can never be used to hurt you'' Lyanna found that to be helpful advice, making sense to her as you should never something as small as being an dwarf or a bastard get you. Her brother however didn't see it that way.

As Tyrion made his way back to the feast, Jon in a defensive way said ''what would you know about being a bastard?'' Tyrion then stopped in tracks, turned around and looked straight into Jon's eyes.

''All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes'' Tyrion said before walking off, drinking from his wineskin. After Jon turned to training on a dummy, going through the drills that he was taught by ser Rodrik, Lyanna took this opportunity to talk with him.

''What has that training dummy done to you?" Lyanna said, coming out of the shadows like an assassin.

Jon turned in shock as she saw Lyanna just seemingly appear out of nowhere, Lyanna in truth found it amusing despite the situation.

''Lyanna'' Jon exclaimed before looking down at the sword in his hand that started to wear out ''just letting off some steam that's all.''

''With what happened with Benjen I imagine so'' Lyanna replied, crossing her arms letting Jon know what she was going to say. ''What's all this about you joining the night's watch?''

Jon looked back at Lyanna, his grey eyes filled with both love yet anger at the same time. Silence met the two siblings as the night wind run around them, their hair following.

''Lyanna'' Jon said ''you are treading on some thin ice here'' Jon's voice was just barely above a whisper, as soft as the wind that blew across Lyanna's face ''I don't see how this is of any concern to you.''

''You're my brother Jon, that makes it my concern'' Lyanna pointed, walking closer to Jon ''you're basically giving up your life without knowing what you'll be, I don't want that for you.''

''Well maybe it's what I want!'' Jon shouted, disturbing the tranquillity of the night ''the night's watch doesn't care what you are or where you're from, maybe I want to be more than just some bastard!''

''Just some bastard?'' Lyanna asked ''you're my brother Jon and that's all that matters, everyone here in Winterfell cares about you'' Lyanna got closer to Jon and attempt to comfort, only for her to be shaken off.

''You're mother doesn't'' Jon said, his voice sounding like poison ''when father leaves, she'll kick me out of here and leave me to freeze'' Lyanna knew this to be true, despite her parents having a love stronger than a chain of valyarian steel, Catelyn never forgave Eddard for not only acknowledging Jon, but also bringing him to live and be raised among her own children.

''Screw my mother!'' Lyanna yelled, surprising Jon as he stared back ''if she's got a problem then she talk to me about it, you can stay Jon! You could squire for some high lord, fight in an epic battle, found your own house, become one of the greatest legends Westeros has ever known! Bards will sing of your deeds until the end of time!'' Lyanna said, waving her hands in wild gestures as she did.

Jon seemed to smile this, as though he was picturing what Lyanna said. But like all good things, it ended.

''I'm sorry, I can't''

''Why not?''

''I just can't Lyanna'' Jon finally said as he walked away with Ghost back into the castle, leaving Lyanna alone.

Lyanna looked down at the frosty ground as she brought her thumb and forefinger under her eyes. Her thumb caught a tear, dripping down her nail and joining many others that fell before it, Lyanna used her hand to wipe her eyes to no avail.

''One of the most moving examples of sibling love I have ever seen'' Lyanna looked to where that voice came from and found the queen's brother observing the events that transpired, giving a small smile yet had a look of jealously in his eyes.

''Lord Tyrion'' Lyanna said surprised as she just managed to wipe the last of her tears from her eyes ''I apologise for that, it was improper of me.''

''No'' Tyrion stated ''It's me who should apologise my lady, this was clearly a private moment for you and your brother'' the younger Lannister then walked down the steps, slightly waddling as he did so though didn't seem embarrassed by it.

''Thank you my lord, but how long have been watching?'' Lyanna said looking down at Tyrion, she then began to tug on the sleeves of her dress for some unknown reason to her, but as he got closer she started to see how attractive he was.

''Long enough to see the love you and your brother have, despite his birth'' Tyrion answered, having started to fidget with the cork of his wineskin ''makes me rather jealous actually, if only my own siblings were like that.''

''But don't you have a similar love with your siblings?''

Tyrion could slightly laughed before looking up back to Lyanna ''My brother does love me I suppose even if he doesn't show it that often, my sister however would probably squash my head between two pillows in my sleep if she had her way'' Lyanna looked back in shock, _how could a woman have that sort of feeling about her own blood_ she thought.

''My father would probably do the same, though he would probably give some beggar the gold he had in his pocket to do it.''

''And your mother? What feelings does she have for you?'' Lyanna asked wondering, Tyrion looked back at the wineskin rather solemnly.

''I'm not sure she has any opinion'' replied sardonically, but returned to a solemn face ''my mother died giving birth to me, an act which both my sister and father hold accountable for.''

''That's horrible of them'' Lyanna stated her hand over her hand as if she was trying to keep it from breaking ''they make it sound like you intently killed her.'' The dwarf still had his head looking down, his forehead and eyes hidden with golden hair.

Lyanna then kneeled down to Tyrion's level, caring not that the snow underneath started to soak her dress. ''For what it's worth, I'm sorry'' she said, trying to give comfort to him, Tyrion then looked up allowing Lyanna to look into his mismatched eyes; one green as an emerald and the other as black as onyx, Lyanna strangely found them beautiful.

''Thank you my lady'' replied, generally surprised by the she-wolf's kind words ''though I don't think I'm the one who has a problem'' Lyanna wasn't generally surprised on what Tyrion was saying.

''I just don't want him to do this, to just leave without giving a thought about how the rest of us will miss him.''

''But why do think he's going to the wall?'' Tyrion asked, as soon as he said the last word Lyanna's face turned from sadness to anger, knowing exactly what to say without holding anything back.

''Because of my bloody mother!'' Lyanna yelled with Tyrion taken back a step by shock, Lyanna hoped that Catelyn couldn't hear but with the mood of the feast still pleasant that wouldn't be a problem.

''She would love for her father's bastard to be finally out of her sight'' Lyanna continued ''for Jon to just spent the rest of his days until the last one, cold as the grave. Because of her, he feels that wall is the only place he'll be accepted.''

''Perhaps'' Tyrion said, wiping his free hand across his cheek to presumably wipe off some spit that had landed there when Lyanna shouted ''or maybe he feels he can do more good at the wall than anywhere else.''

''I hadn't really considered that'' Lyanna admitted looking down at her knee, now soaking from melted snow ''I just love my brother so much I hadn't really thought about what he wanted, maybe I'm just being selfish.''

''Love is a difficult thing, at times it can be the most selfish thing that can lead to one's destruction, or it can be something that can save that person from destruction'' Lyanna still had her head down just watching the snow around her knee beginning to melt. ''Shall I give you some advice'' these were the same words he had asked Jon, knowing that it would be worth listening to Lyanna looked him in the face and nodded.

''If you truly love your brother, then don't hold him back. If he feels that he can do some good at the wall then you'll support him no matter what, let him know that he still has family who cares about him.''

(-)

Lyanna had taken lord Tyrion's advice to heart, she may not have liked it but she couldn't block Jon from the path he wanted to take. Over the next month Lyanna had talked with Jon about his decision to join the night's watch. Giving him her full support, she had even offered to accompany Jon to the wall, but Jon assured her she didn't need to go that far.

The plan had been for Jon to leave the same time their father would leave with their younger siblings to King's landing. While that was still the case, the journeys were delayed due to Bran's fall, Lyanna had the bad feeling that Bran's fall was a punishment for Lyanna being selfish about Jon, but she knew that the gods were merciful enough not to actually try to kill a young boy.

Eventually Lyanna got to her destination in the middle of the Godswood, there she had found what she was looking for; the weirtree.

While all the other trees in the woods had black bark, the weirtree's was a white as a bone, and almost as smooth as one as well. The leaves were five pointed, almost star shaped, and were blood red as was its sap. A face was carved into the bark, which the children of the forest had done so thousands of years ago. Some of the tree's sap had been collected in the face, giving the appearance that it was weeping. Lyanna stood in front of the tree for some time, locking with its red weeping eyes, before kneeling in front of it before giving her prayer.

''Old gods of the forest'' she said, almost chanting it ''thank you for helping my little brother throughout this ordeal, but I ask for your help once more.''

She then felt a nudging at her side, finding Bittersteel poking her with his snout. Stroking her wolf to give him some comfort, she then returned to praying. ''Please help Torrhen, Arya, Sansa and my father during their time in King's landing, guide and protect Jon for when he gives the rest the rest of his life to protect the rest of us from the darkness beyond, and please, please let Bran live through this.''

As Lyanna got up, Bittersteel gave her a questioning look, actually doubting the gods.

''They'll listen boy'' she said as they began to walk out of the Godswood.

_They have to_

As she walked through the courtyard, men from both the royal and Winterfell party were getting ready to leave. Stable hands and squires were readying horses and provisions for the long journey. One of the squires she could make out was Lancel Lannister, a handsome youth with sandy blond who resembled his cousin Ser Jaime, placing the saddle on the King's horse. Remembering where she was going she continued.

Even if she was in the north the corridors felt colder than usual since Bran had his fall. Bran had always been the joy of Winterfell, always playful and eager for a laugh, but ever since that fall, Winterfell seemed to have lost that charm.

Finally coming to Bran's room she opened the brown oak door, finding her brother unconscious on his bed. He remained unchanged, nothing moving except for his chest which moved up and down as he was just barely breathing. The poor boy looked like he was sleeping. A sleep that has went on for too long.

"Lyanna?'' a voice came from the corner, which made Lyanna investigate its source and she found it no surprise when it came from her mother. Lady Catelyn had remained at Bran's side throughout his unconsciousness. Her mother looked terrible, she looked thin and haggard and her hair had lost some of its fiery redness. She had rarely left her son's side to eat or bathe, proof of what a mother's love can do.

''What are you doing here?'' she mother asked "Shouldn't be saying your goodbyes?"

"I will mother, I just came to check on Bran."

"It's been a month and he hasn't woken up" her said, starting to weave something that Lyanna couldn't make out "Luwin said he would be up by now."

"Right now it's not Bran I'm worried about mother'' Lyanna said, coming other to the other side of the bed to look straight at her mother. She was about to say something else before heard the sound of footsteps coming from the door, turning to found those footsteps belonged to the queen. Lyanna gave a small curtesy as Catelyn rose from her seat.

"My queen" Lyanna said in her most courteous voice.

"Please" the queen said raising her hand, preventing from both Lyanna and her mother from proceeding with formalities. The hand swished her emerald dress, beginning to focus her colourful form from the rest of the room.

"I would have dressed your grace" her mother apoglised, looking around trying to find something to cover the simple gown she had on.

"This is your home, I'm your guest" Cersei assured, bringing the shawl she had one closer to her body, attempting to block the cold. Catelyn then said back down on her simple stool as Cersei stood close to the foot of the bed, looking at the sleeping boy.

"Handsome one isn't he?" she said admiringly, but then started to go bleaker.

"I lost my first boy, a little black haired beauty" Lyanna then turned to Cersei surprised, throughout her visit he had remained distant and cold, but now she was more open sympathising Lyanna's mother.

"He was a fighter too, tried to beat the fever that took him."

"I'm sorry to hear that your grace" Lyanna said, Cersei's words made her feel like she was the one who lost the child making her feel tears beginning to swell.

"Thank you my dear" Cersei replied, beginning to closen the shawl to her form "a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought about him." She then turned to Catelyn slightly shaking her head "Forgive me, this is the last thing you need to hear right now."

"I never knew" Catelyn said, turning her attention from Bran to the queen.

"It was years ago" Cersei replied "Robert was crazed, beat his hands bloody on the wall, all the things men do to show they care." Cersei and Catelyn then shared in a silent mourning together as both, as mothers, couldn't bear the thought of the other's son suffering.

"The boy looked just like him, such a little thing, a bird without feathers" Cersei then looked out the window, tightening the shawl around her. "When they came to take the body away, and when Robert held me I screamed and I battled but he held me."

As Lyanna listened to the queen's story, she noticed her lips started to tremble and her eyes began to fill with unshed tears. "A bundle he was, they took him away and I never saw him again. I never even visited the crypts." She then looked back to the sleeping Bran, Lyanna looked back as well, fearing what would happen if he never woke again.

"I pray to the mother every morning and night that she returns your child to you" she said to Catelyn.

Catelyn then bowed her head in respect "I 'am grateful" she answered.

"Perhaps this time she'll listen" Cersei then walked off nodding to Catelyn and Lyanna, a trail of green following her. Lyanna looked back at Bran and Catelyn, who had returned to weaving. She then made her way to the other side of the bed.

She kissed Bran on the forehead, before doing the same with her mother. Shen then whispered "Everything will be alright mother" before walking the same direction the queen went.

She found the queen halfway down the corridor, walking in a sensible manner. Lyanna then followed in a quick pacing and shouted "Your grace!" After Cersei heard it she stopped in her tracks and turned, facing Lyanna with curiosity. Lyanna then started to speak again "Thank you for what you said back there, me and my mother are grateful for your sympathies."

"My pleasure my dear" Cersei said smiling "I do hope that in the end your sibling will be fine."

"I do hope so" Lyanna replied "I feel skies will darken if the gods don't answer our prayers for loved ones." Lyanna then looked at the window before returning her eyes to the queen "While we're on the subject of siblings, I wanted to know if my brother and sisters will be alright."

The queen then looked in the air with concentration in her eyes, actually thinking of her answer.

"Your youngest sister will be handful, I must admit" Cersei replied a hint of exasperation in her voice "but maybe with a little discipline, she'll do fine in King's Landing."

_Good luck with that_ Lyanna thought. She knew ever since she came into the world Arya would be untameable, try and prod her with a stick and she would of beat you to death with it as Lyanna would have done.

"The other two on the other hand, are of a different gem" Cersei continued which in turn made Lyanna listen, her ears for nothing else. "Your sister has a certain grace about her that would capture the attention of every noble, she speaks well not to mention she has a face that would make every boy blush, she'll fit right in the capital."

Lyanna silently sighed a breath of relief knowing Sansa will be fine in the capital; it was often Sansa she worried for as she was still an innocent flower. She would have hated for her petals to be ruthlessly plucked. But there was still one more person she needed to know about.

"And my brother?"

"Yes, now your brother. What is he your elder?"

"Younger twin" Lyanna corrected.

"Twin?" Cersei asked with a curious smile "I would never have guessed, you two look so different, but I should have known, you do seem to have a different bond with him to your other siblings." Lyanna couldn't help but make her spine shiver, feeling that the queen was implying something.

"I have to say, your brother is a smart young man, reminds me of Tyrion at his age; he was smart but a little too smart" she said in an almost threatening manner, Lyanna knew from her conversations with Tyrion that the two siblings had no love for each other, but it seemed that Cersei took it to a whole new level.

" I 'am curious of him, of what will become of him in the capital, I doubt he'll be anything less though, probably why my lord husband wants him so badly. He may be an oaf but he is right about him, especially about his handsomeness, he'll defiantly be quite a catch. So to answer your question Lyanna dear, yes your brother will be fine."

"That's good to hear" Lyanna said, relieved for three siblings "I hope they'll have a bright future in King's landing, and I hope the betrothal between prince Joffrey and Sansa goes well."

"I do hope so, Westeros could use a queen like her. Though you must be jealous." At this Lyanna cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Jealous? How?"

"Your little sister betrothed to the crown prince, one day becoming queen while you become the wife of some Northern lord. And such a shame, you're a pretty young thing, more so than your sister I might add, you must wish you had that honour for yourself" the queen replied, putting a hand on her cheek, fingers gliding over her skin like a delicate brush on canvas. Lyanna then looked straight at the queen to reply, gently batting the hand from her face.

"I'm perfectly fine your grace, I want the right to choose my own husband and not have my parents do that for me."

"Every young lady wants that" Cersei said putting a hint of sympathy in her voice "though it seems your father's permissiveness has made you wilful, a powerful trait for a woman but it may not always serve you well."

Lyanna couldn't help but feel threatened by that statement as the queen walked off; leaving her to think about the mask she had worn throughout her visit was merely a rouse.

Awhile later, she found herself hugging her sisters goodbye in the courtyard, as the rest of the Stark household were finishing final preparations; loading luggage into carts and saddling horses for the journey ahead.

"Now remember, you two are going to be the only company you'll have in the capital so try not to fight" Lyanna said as she exited a hug from Sansa and then looked both of them dead in the eye.

"Of course Lyanna but you know Arya…"

"And you know Sansa" Arya retaliated speaking in the same tone to mock Sansa, who then gave Arya an angry glare.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I love you both any less, nor the two of you love each other any less either."

The two younger Starks then looked at each, realising Lyanna's words. Arya then rushed towards Lyanna, hugging her by the waist as she buried her face in her stomach.

"I don't want to go, Winterfell and the North is my home" she muffled through the fabric of Lyanna's dress. Lyanna stroked Arya's hair down to where it ended below the shoulders, and pulled her apart a little to lock faces with her.

"I don't want you to go either Arya, Gods know this place will get boring without you" Lyanna replied making Arya give small laugh "but think about; you're going to new place, you don't know anything about it so it will needing exploring" Arya's eyes widened at what Lyanna was saying, smiling at the conclusion "so let's call it, an adventure."

"Great, now we're adventurers" a familiar voice said behind her. Turning around she found Torrhen with Snowstar, who then started playing with Bittersteel, Nymeria and Lady, a four wolves running around without a care in the world.

"Where have been?" Lyanna asked her twin.

"Went to say my goodbyes" he replied "and I prayed from Bran's recovery in the godswood after you left" Lyanna nodded in agreement, like her Torrhen was a strong believer in the old ways, though he did hold some faith in the seven when it came to it.

"He's not going to die, I know it" Lyanna looked past Torrhen, who turned around, and saw Robb walking with Jon, saddle on his shoulder, to the horses.

"You Starks are hard to kill."

"And my mother?"

"She was very kind."

"That's good to hear" Lyanna said joining as Robb and Jon came up to them; Theon came not soon after presumably to say his goodbyes as well.

"Well here we are" Robb said, gesturing to Theon and the four siblings before turning back to Jon "The next time I see you you'll be in black."

"It was always my colour" Jon replied giving a slight laugh for the situation.

"Farewell Snow"

"And you Stark" despite it meant to be a formal farewell, the two brothers embraced each other in a warm hug. When it ended, Jon turned to Lyanna and embraced her in a hug as well.

"I'll always be here for you" she said as they exited.

"Thank you sister" Jon said "I know you don't want this, but thank you for supporting me." They then hugged again before Jon left for his horse, and gave Theon a respectful nod.

"Well I suppose this is goodbye Stark" Theon said to Torrhen.

"For now" Torrhen replied "this won't be permeant you know."

Theon then gave a smirk before speaking again "Did you happen to get that gift I sent to your room last night?"

Torrhen then looked away before giving a rather awkward smile "Oh I got it alright" he said turning back to the ward "the way it was presented I couldn't ignore it."

"Money well spent I say."

"Well I say not enough for the way it performed" Torrhen said, resulting in a laugh between him and Theon, even a slight chuckle from Robb. Lyanna however didn't understand, leaving her to ponder what that gift was.

After their laugh, Torrhen and Theon hugged farewell "You'll take care of everyone won't you?" Torrhen asked.

"You'll need protection more than them" Torrhen laughed again, Lyanna cherished that laugh, as she wouldn't hear that or savour many other things for a long time.

Torrhen turned to Robb, giving him a hug as well "Take care of Winterfell my lord, I'd hate to return to a burnt down castle."

"You underestimate me" Robb replied.

"I know I do" Torrhen said.

He then came to Lyanna, the two siblings stared at each locking eyes, as different as night and day. This went on for a few seconds before the twins rushed for a hug, Lyanna feeling her brother's lips on her forehead.

"I'll miss you" was all she could say.

"I'll miss you too" Torrhen replied before he exited the hug, gave her another forehead kiss and went to ready his horse.

Lyanna stood in line with the household as the party left, saying farewell to their liege lord. As the last of the royal household left, Lord Eddard came to Lyanna, Robb and Rickon, looking down at them from his horse.

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, and you three are Starks through and through" Lyanna felt pride when he said those words. "And remember our words."

"Winter is coming" all three of them said.

"Good, take care of everyone and I'll write to you soon" with that Eddard gave a smile to his three children and left on horseback to catch up. After he left and everyone else dispersed. Little Rickon hugged with dear life onto Lyanna waist, sobbing with what was happening.

"They'll be alright" Robb said to them, Lyanna nodded to this as she continued stroking Rickon's hair. Robb then closed into Lyanna and whispered in her ear "Don't look now, but it seems Theon is taking back Torrhen's gift."

Lyanna then looked to where Theon was, and saw him walking back into Winterfell with a red haired woman on his arm. Lyanna then wondered what that meant, before realising what that gift was and smirked.

_Torrhen, you sly dog!_


	10. Chapter 8

I know I said within a month, and I'm sorry. Even more sorry in saying this isn't the full chapter. I feel Like I've tortured you all for long enough and post what I have on chapter 8. The rest **will be** finished within a fortnight, because I know what I'm going to do for that.

Anyway, here's chapter 8 (or part of it anyway)

Chapter 8

''So tell me my young wolf, what was her name?'' Torrhen was brought from his daydreaming by the youngest Lannister, who had a smirk on his lips that move slightly up and down as his horse walked on the rocky and jagged road. Torrhen merely challenged this with a blank expression on his face.

''I don't know who you're talking about" he replied, acting as if Tyrion was spouting nonsense from his mouth rather than insight. The golden haired man merely laughed through his closed lips and shook his head.

''On the contrary, you do know who I'm talking about" Tyrion was clearly not buying the performance "you are just merely embarrassed by who I'm talking about." Torrhen was gave an embarrassed smile as he turned a light shade of red, now knowing what information he was seeking. "You came into the courtyard this morning with a jaunt in your step, you may not have noticed it but I certainly have."

Torrhen found himself looking at his legs, wondering how he was walking differently this morning. He then looked at his canine companion walking beside his horse; Snowstar has an expression on her face that confirmed that his activities the night before hand indeed changed his pace. Torrhen then looked back to the Lord Lannister to see him gazing at him with his mismatched eyes of emerald and onyx, feeling as if they were glaring into his soul making him feel uncomfortable, he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Ros" Torrhen admitted barely above a whisper.

''I'm sorry? I didn't hear that'' Tyrion said, his hand near his ear so could hear.

"Her name was Ros" Torrhen said louder, he then turned to the front to make sure no one had heard, thankfully the Lannister guards hadn't heard it, or were just politely keeping out of the conversation between him and Tyrion. He then turned to the back and found Jon taking with Uncle Benjen and his father, thankful the three of them weren't listening in.

"Ros, you say?" Tyrion asked, nodding his head as if it were an approval "She's an adventurous girl isn't she?"

"Yes she is" Torrhen agreed, his eyes looking into the wide distance and his mind back to the night before. But then his eyes widened and turned back to Tyrion "Wait, what?"

"Ros" Tyrion replied, then grinned all of his white teeth as he repeated again "she's an adventurous in her business isn't she?"

Torrhen's eyes and mouth widened all the way as he realised what Tyrion was saying. His mind at first switching the night before with Ros; with her wild red hair, long legs, perfectly formed face and luscious full breasts, a little going away gift from Theon, handsomely paid he was told. Remembering having found her lying on his bed, and the beginning having no idea what he was doing yet as this new experience went on, he found seduced by this woman's pleasure as his primal instincts took over. The feeling was nothing like he ever felt; his centre warm as the as the venison and bacon pies the cooks at Winterfell made, his blood pumping faster all through him and at the end of it, when he spilt himself inside her, there was a sense of discomfort yet immense pleasure. He doubted he would ever feel anything like it again.

The images that then came into his head was that of Ros supplying her services to Tyrion, now making him feel uncomfortable and grossed out.

"You and Ros..."

"Indeed" Tyrion replied, that white grin on still gracing his lips "we got acquainted before I arrived in Winterfell, hence me not being with my family at the beginning of our visit." Tyrion then sighed in pleasure whist too thinking of his own encounter "The things she did to me when I stepped into that brothel…"

"I've already got the picture, for the love of the gods please don't add more" Torrhen pleaded, his eyes closed and shaking his head trying to get the images out of his head.

"Fair enough" Tyrion relented, smirking as he did "no man wants to know who else a woman has been with." Tyrion kept on looking at Torrhen, examining him before speaking again "It was your first time wasn't it?"

"How could you tell?"

"I know these things" Tyrion merely said.

"I suppose would" a voice came from behind the pair, both Torrhen and Tyrion turned to find Benjen looking at them, glaring mostly at Tyrion, with Jon on the side-line smiling at the sight.

"I would" Tyrion confirmed "and I suppose you had a first time too my lord? Or did you not get the chance to sample the taste of a woman before took your vows of celibacy?" Torrhen felt tense after Tyrion asked this, the youngest Lannister was stepping into the wolf's den. He then saw that Jon had the same look with him, both then looked at Benjen now resembling his elder brother more than ever.

"I'am no Lord" Benjen replied, growing like the wolf sigil he was born to "whoever I was disappeared when I became a man of the night's watch. And whatever I did before, I have no obligation to tell you. Honour is my house and my duty is my mistress, something you wouldn't understand, so stop trying to pollute my nephew with your filth."

"You wound me, Stark" Tyrion replied his face still adorned with his smile "to pollute such a fine young man is beneath me" he turned to Torrhen as he gave his compliment "there is nothing about him that I wouldn't change." Torrhen returned the smile, overall glad that Tyrion had been able to calm the situation.

The group then at last came towards the part of the road where it spilt into two; one way headed further North towards Castle Black, the other south where the capital awaited Torrhen. The four men then just stayed there, looking down the split before Tyrion broke the silence.

"This is where our path must part young Stark" Tyrion said, and then looked up to Torrhen before smiling "for now."

"I hope you have a wonderful time" Torrhen slyly remarked before giving a sad expression in humor "I however will be bored out of my mind."

"Then I will make haste when my time at the wall is done" Tyrion replied, readying his horse "and when I return we will reminisce over a pitcher of wine and a game of cyvasse."

"I'll hold you to that promise" Torrhen said, making a mental note of that game with the Lannister. Torrhen and Tyrion then just stared at each other in comfortable.

As Torrhen looked at the man, while others might have seen some twisted form of nature to be reviled and spat upon, Torrhen just saw him as he was; a man. Torrhen would have once joked all day about whether his manhood was in size with his body or some other crude humor about Tyrion, but now he had only the highest respect for him. Of all his family, he was probably the person who had come to over his condolences and best wishes, in all the times when he just needed someone to talk with he was there.

Torrhen then stuck his hand out to the man "Take care my friend" Torrhen expected him to immediately shake his hand, but instead he found Tyrion looking at it, surprised. But Torrhen found something in his eyes that showed … happiness?

Tyrion then raised his head up to Torrhen and gave the widest smile Torrhen had ever seen on a person, his emerald eye glistening with an unshed tear. He then grasped Torrhen's tight, and shook before saying "And you as well, my friend" he then turned his horse giving a nod to Benjen and Jon, and with his guards walked north towards the wall.

Uncle Benjen then brought his horse next to Torrhen, staring after Tyrion. "I don't know how you can stand that man" he said, his dark brown, hairy brow furrowing as the dwarf walked rode off with his guards.

Torrhen just smiled at Benjen's remark and replied "He's actually not that bad when you get past the surface."

"That always been your charm" Benjen said, he then looked at Torrhen with a worrying look "you're family Torrhen, I just don't want to see you get hurt, that is all."

"You don't need to worry about me around Tyrion uncle"

"Still" Benjen then brought Torrhen in a hug, in which Torrhen returned in kind, and said "take care of yourself, you and your sisters" giving his farewells before riding off.

"Torrhen" a voice said and Torrhen then turned to the voice's person, Jon's face was solemn yet his eyes said everything about what he was feeling.

"Thank you for accepting this" he resumed "I know you don't want this but-"

"Jon, I get" Torrhen said stopping him "whatever you feel is right, I'll always have your back even if it is being frozen solid."

Jon smiled at this at Torrhen's acceptance and his little, if not really funny joke. The two brothers then embraced each other feeling world past them as they focused on nothing fond farewells. "This isn't goodbye."

"I hope not" Torrhen replied before the both of let go of each other "I hope you find what find what you want Jon."

The two brothers then felt a presence near them, and found their father looking fondly at the brotherly love.

"I want to speak with you before you go Jon" Lord Eddard said, Jon nodded and Ned then looked at Torrhen "go on ahead, I'll catch up." Torrhen looked between his father and brother before he nodded at Ned. He then rode off with Snowstar at his horse's foot, who was saying her good-byes to Ghost.

Torrhen stopped and looked at Jon and Ned together, wondering what their conversation was about before catching up the party.

(-)

The journey to King's Landing was long and at times, tedious. The reason Torrhen blamed was the carriage house that the Queen and the royal children rode in. While it was an impressive invention, its large size and weight meant it was slow, causing everything else to drag along with it. The only one more annoyed with it with the king, who at a number times talked about tearing the thing to pieces and making the queen walk. Torrhen found himself agreeing with him one of those times and jested finding the axes, even saying that the wood could be used for something useful, like chairs.

Thankfully now wasn't one of those times. The progression had stopped in front of an inn in the river lands to relax and refresh after a month of travel. Everyone had their ways to take a breather, the soldiers spent it drinking all the inn's ale, knights would practice their swordsman skills and the King took Torrhen's father and others on a hunt, eager to bring down one of the aurochs that he had heard of. Torrhen was offered to join, but declined just wanting to take a day when he wouldn't have to ride a horse for an extended period.

Clutching one of his books, Torrhen walked with Sansa along with their wolves. The two just conversing with one another as the rest of the camp went about their own business.

"The queen has even offered me and Arya to ride in the carriage" Sansa joyfully said as she kept Lady on her lead, while Torrhen allowed Snowstar to walk without one, though she kept close to her sibling rather than wondering off.

"I doubt Arya will accept" Torrhen said, thinking of the consequences of the loud, rebellious Arya and the posh and proper Queen together in an enclosed space for an amount of time.

"Probably for the best" Sansa replied, probably thinking what Torrhen was thinking. She then looked around in a sort of concentrated look before asking "Where is Arya by the way?"

"I think she's with that boy Mycah" when Torrhen said the name, Sansa shuddered when Torrhen said the name.

"The butcher's boy?" she asked exasperatedly "What does Arya see in him?"

"A person who likes the same things see does and enjoys spending time with her"

"You're saying I don't like spending time with Arya?"

"You really have to ask that?" Torrhen asked with a cocked eyebrow and smirking lips "You two are as different as night and day."

Sansa sighed and nodded in agreement "Lyanna said that me and Arya shouldn't hate each other, I suppose she's right, I need to try and build more of a relationship with her."

Torrhen was about to reply before a sound caught his ears, turning to its source he found a group of three young southern women, talking and giggling like the maidens they probably were. The three then turned to the direction of the brother and sister, and were shocked and a little frightened of the wolves' accompanying them.

Torrhen stroked Snowstar's head as he turned to Sansa, who took notice of the women and she had a look of discomfort on her face.

"Just ignore them" Torrhen said, but then they both nearly bumped into someone. They were both greeted by a man whose face was grim and thin, his cheeks hollow and was bald at the top of his head, yet still retained long shoulder length hair from the sides.

"Pardon ser" Sansa apologised meekly, yet the man didn't say anything, just continued to stare at Sansa occasionaly turning to Torrhen.

Torrhen was about to say something to the man, but then a large armoured hand came between the siblings and grabbed Sansa's shoulder, turning in shock they found the hand's owner.

"Do I frighten you girl?" the Hound said to Sansa, clearly knowing that it was Sansa that the scared one of the pair. But he then brought both their attention to the silent man, still where he was watching the three of them "Or is it him that shudders you so?" Torrhen had to admit it was the silent man that made him most nervous.

"He frightens me too, look at him" he whispered yet made sure the man heard as well.

Eventually Sansa gained the courage to talk "I'm sorry if I offended you ser" yet the knight still didn't talk as he walked off.

"What has he got to gain from being the strong and silent type?" Torrhen asked the large scarred man.

"He doesn't have much of a choice" the Hound said, watching the man leave before turning back to the two "he hasn't been very talkative for twenty years, since the mad king ripped out tongue with hot pincers."

"Speaks stern with his sword though" a voice said, turning Torrhen found himself with the crown prince. At the sight of Joffrey, Sansa now smiled like a child being given a sweet cake know forgetting her worries and fears.

"Ser Ilyn Payne, the king's justice" Joffrey finished, yet now Sansa had a confused look on her face.

"The royal executioner" Torrhen said, simplifying the term.

"Yes, the royal executioner" Joffrey seemed to be satisfied with Torrhen, before returning to Sansa.

"What is it sweeting?" he spoke to Sansa with a honeyed voice; he then looked at the Hound suspecting him of Sansa's discomfort "Does the Hound frighten you? Run with you dog, you're scaring my lady."

Torrhen watched as the man bowed to his prince and left, shocked how the prince could send off the man who had sworn to defend like that.

"You didn't have to send him off like that" Torrhen told Joffrey.

"He's a dog" Joffrey replied, with a smile that showed that he was proud of his power "you need to make the lesser learn their place, you'd be surprised what you can accomplish …" Joffrey face twisted as he was searching for words "I'm sorry, I've completely forgotten your name."

Sansa then helped out Joffrey with this 'tiny' fact "Joffrey, this is my brother Torrhen" Torrhen was quite surprised Sansa took the initiative.

Joffrey's smile returned as he held out his hand to Torrhen "A pleasure to meet one of my betrothed brothers."

Torrhen looked at the hand before giving one of his friendly smiles and shook Joffrey's hand. Torrhen was rather surprised at the prince's strong grip _He wields a sword yet he looks like the only thing he'll fight for in his life is the last piece of cake at dinner _ Torrhen thought behind his smile.

"Would you to walk with me lady Sansa?" Joffrey asked Sansa. Sansa looked ecstatic but then look disappeared when she looked at Torrhen, worried about leaving him alone.

"Don't worry" Torrhen assured "you enjoy yourself, I'll even take care of Lady."

"Are you sure?" Sansa asked looking back and forth between Torrhen and Joffrey "I don't leave you if…"

"Sansa" Torrhen assured "Don't worry" he repeated.

Sansa happily bent and kissed Lady on the head, before giving her lead to Torrhen and kissing him on the cheek "Thank-you."

"Shall we my Lady?" Joffrey asked, his arm ready to take Sansa's in which she complied "a pleasure to speak with you Lord Torrhen" he and Sansa then walked away like the young, seemingly perfect couple they were, it made him sick.

Torrhen looked down at the wolf he had now been charged with looking at him with love like Snowstar did. He then kneeled down, placing his book down on the grass and started to undo the leash placed on her "Why does Sansa still keep this thing on you?" Torrhen asked, yet still knew he wouldn't get a negative answer from her.

_Sansa trained her to be the perfect lady_

Once he was done with the task, Lady began to lick him affectionately on the hand, while Snowstar licked him on the cheek. Both wolves then began to play with each other from a short distance, while Torrhen looked from a distance as Joffrey and Sansa walked off talking about whatever was idle yet still important to young lovers.

Torrhen pulled out his pipe and took a pinch of tobacco from the pouch in his pocket, then pressed it down hard it seemed he would break the chamber. Just as he lit the match, a voice approached.

"You don't need to worry, she'll be fine with him" Torrhen looked behind and found the Queen dressed beautifully in a crimson and gold dress, and accompanied by two Kingsguard; Arys Oakhart and Meryn Trant.

"I imagine she is your grace" Torrhen replied, before he dropped his match when the flame got close to his fingers. He was about to stomp it out before Cersei order Ser Meryn to do it for him. Torrhen watched as the knight's foot twist and turn as the small flame was extinguished. Torrhen then noticed that he now had his hand out to him, realising his order Torrhen gave the Knight the box of matched and held the pipe out for him lit.

"Joffrey hopes to be the husband your Sister deserves" Cersei said, walking closer to Torrhen when Ser Meryn had finished lighting the pipe "a very admirable wouldn't you agree?"

Torrhen let out puff of smoke behind before looking at the queen and replying "That's all I can ask from the Prince your grace."

"As her brother I imagine it is" Cersei agreed. Torrhen noticed as her emerald eyes trailed downwards, making Torrhen feel uncomfortable but didn't show it, using his pipe to calm himself as the smoke massaged his mouth. The smoke suddenly got hotter in his mouth as the lion queen crouched in front of him, but Torrhen sighed in relief when she stood up again this time with his book in hand.

Grasping the book with book hands the queen examined the title, her eyes glowing in the sun. "Judgments of the three Stark lords?" Cersei asked, Torrhen nodded before asking again "a good read?"

"Very " Torrhen replied "people often give details on history but not to the best result, tend to exaggerate or not get enough information across" Torrhen placed his finger on the book causing Cersei to look back up "books contain the truth, pure and detailed."

Cersei nodded to this assessment "You're the reader in your family aren't you?" Torrhen again nodded "then it's good you're coming to the capital" Cersei handed the book back to Torrhen, taking care guiding it back to Torrhen's hands "the library in the red keep houses of the largest collection of books in the world."

"I've heard about that, it will be interesting to finally see it in person."

"All the more reason for you to come to King's Landing" Cersei said, her eyes now examining him properly "I' am curious though of what you'll become when you're there" Torrhen interest was peaked, yet still confused on what she was saying "for better or worse it will be interesting."

Cersei then walked off, the Kingsguard right behind her but then stopped to turn to Torrhen again "You're name is Torrhen isn't it?"

"Yes your grace" Torrhen said, taking another inhale from the pipe.

"Can you spell it for me?" Cersei asked, Torrhen cocked his eye brow but gave into this request after exhaling his smoke.

"T-O-R-R-H-E-N" he answered "the H is silent."

"I know" Cersei replied before walking off, leaving Torrhen to ponder what she said. Wondering whether what she said would actually true.

Like I said in my last update, I intend for each chapter to be around the pov in each episode they would be in. So with the next update you'll see me finishing Torrhen's side and then onto Lyanna.


End file.
